Veränderungen
by Arlessiar
Summary: Ein Tag und nichts mehr wird sein wie zuvor. Nicht für Gilraen und ihren kleinen Sohn Aragorn, noch für den Elbenherrn Elrond. KAPITEL 6 ist da! Unglaublich, aber wahr, Arlessiar hat's geschafft!
1. Prolog

**Veränderungen**

von

Arlessiar

**Disclaimer****: Herr der Ringe gehört Tolkien, meine Phantasie gehört mir. Dies hier ist absolut nicht-kommerziell und lediglich Ausdruck meiner Begeisterung und Verehrung für das, was Tolkien geschaffen hat!**

**Summary****: Ein einziger Tag verändert für immer das Leben der jungen Gilraen, und bald muss auch der Elbenherr Elrond erkennen, was diese Veränderung für ihn bedeutet.**

**Featuring****: Gilraen, Aragorn/Estel, Elrond, Elladan und Elrohir   (Herwa, Javena und noch ein paar andere Knispel gehören mir)**

Diese Geschichte richtet sich nach den Büchern, beziehungsweise nach dem „Herr der Ringe" Anhang. Sie hat ihren Hintergrund in den Anfängen der „Geschichte von Aragorn und Arwen".

Sie läuft unter Angst/Drama, weil es stellenweise ziemlich schwermütig zugehen kann. Wer grad nicht auf was Trauriges kann, soll hiermit gewarnt sein. Aber keine Sorge, Selbstmord begeht hier keiner!

Jetzt habe es also endlich mal wieder geschafft, eine neue Geschichte zu beginnen. Da ich voller Tatendrang bin, werden weitere Kapitel bestimmt auch nicht allzu lange auf sich warten lassen!

An dieser Stelle Dank an alle, die bisher schon mal Geschichten von mir reviewt haben! Vielleicht gefällt euch ja diese Geschichte ebenso. Ich freue mich jedenfalls über jede Rückmeldung! Die zaubern dann nicht nur ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht, sondern auch wunderschöne Fragezeichen auf das Gesicht meines Freundes, wenn er sich mal wieder fragt, warum ich vor dem Compi sitze und rumjuchze!

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

**Veränderungen**

**Prolog**

Ein Kranz aus Frühlingsblumen wurde der jungen Frau aufs dunkle Haupthaar gesetzt, und weitere zartbunte Blüten wurden von geschickten Händen überall am Kragen ihres grauen Kleides befestigt. Der Duft der Blumen war stark, fast ein bisschen betäubend. 

Dann wurde ihr ein Gürtel um die Taille geschwungen, er wurde vorne mit einem Haken geschlossen und fiel von dort bis zum Saum des Kleides hinab. Er war schwer und glänzend, und es sah aus, als laufe flüssiges Silber das Kleid hinab bei jeder Bewegung, die die Frau machte. Als letztes kam ein weißer Mantel aus leichtem Tuch um ihre Schultern, der vorne mit einer Brosche geschlossen wurde. „Fertig, Herrin!" 

Die junge Frau dankte der Helferin, die sogleich die Hütte verließ, und zog noch an einigen Stellen den Mantel zurecht. Dann wandte sie sich um Richtung Tür. Ihr schweres Kleid raschelte dabei, und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht der jungen Frau, deren Wangen rosa angehaucht waren vor Aufregung. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie ein Kleid mit derartig vielen Unterröcken getragen. Ihre Kleidung war normalerweise immer schlicht und zweckmäßig, doch zu diesem Anlass hatten alle Frauen der Siedlung geholfen, dieses Kleid zu fertigen, und es war das Schönste, was sie jemals besessen hatte, obwohl Schnitt und Stoff an sich relativ einfach waren, wie es dem Stil ihres Volkes entsprach. Mit einer liebevollen Bewegung strich die junge Frau über den Stoff und glättete eine letzte Falte, als sie ein Räuspern hörte. Sie sah auf und sah in der Tür eine bedächtig lächelnde Frau, die einen Blumenstrauß trug.

„Mutter!" rief sie ihr zu, und die Frau kam näher, den Strauß auf einen nahen Tisch legend. „Mein Kind, du siehst wunderschön aus!" sagte diese dann zu der jungen Frau und strich ihr sanft mit der Hand über die erhitzte Wange. „Du machst deinem Namen wahrhaft alle Ehre!" Das Lächeln der jungen Frau verblasste etwas.

„Werde ich auch meinem Volk alle Ehre machen können, wenn die Zeit kommt?" fragte sie zurück, und leichte Zweifel überschatten plötzlich ihr Gesicht. Die Mutter ergriff ihre Hand und strich besänftigend darüber. „Fürchtest du dich, dort hinauszugehen und die Hand dessen zu ergreifen, mit dem du dich binden wirst?" fragte die Mutter mit einem ernsthaftem Unterton in der Stimme zurück.

„Nein." antwortete die Tochter sofort, den Blick erstaunt über diese Frage. „Es gibt keinen Grund, sich davor zu fürchten."

„Dann, meine Tochter," fuhr die Mutter fort, „fürchte auch nicht die Pflichten, die irgendwann mit deiner neuen Aufgabe kommen werden, denn glaube mir: Sie werden leichter zu erfüllen sein, als es die Aufgaben einer Eheverbindung sind. Denn dort wirst du Kraft brauchen, wie du es nicht erwartest, denn die Liebe bringt unvorhergesehene Dinge mit sich. Freude und Schmerz sind oft doppelt so stark empfunden, wenn es um Liebe geht. Die Liebe ist wunderbar, doch sie macht leicht verletzlich und fügt manchmal Wunden zu, die langsam heilen. Und doch fürchtest du dich nicht vor ihr, denn du weißt, dass deine Seele stark ist. Sorge dich also auch nicht um deine kommenden Pflichten. Du wirst deine Rolle auch dort leicht ausfüllen!"

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden Frauen, dann legte die junge Frau ihre andere Hand über die ihrer Mutter und mit liebevollen Blick sagte sie: „Ich danke den Valar für die wundervolle Frau, die mich geboren hat!"

Und ihre Mutter nahm die Hand aus dem Griff ihrer Tochter, umfasste sanft das Gesicht ihres Kindes und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Mögen die Herren Ardas wachen über dich und die, die zu dir gehören mögen." sprach sie dann, nahm den Blumenstrauß vom Tisch und drückte ihn ihrer Tochter in die vor Aufregung eiskalten Hände.

In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und eine weitere Frau sah in die Hütte hinein: „Frau Ivorwen, wo bleibt die Braut? Die Herren sind bereit! Der Herr Arador hat schon gescherzt, er wisse nicht, wie lange er seinen aufgeregten Sohn noch beruhigen könne!"

„Ich bin schon fertig, Mariven! Ich komme schon!" rief die Braut eilig und wollte zur Tür hinaus in den prächtigen Sonnenschein, als der Liebe Ungeduld in ihr Fuß fasste. 

„Gilraen!" erklang da sanft die leicht belustigte Stimme ihrer Mutter, und die junge Frau hielt inne. „Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?" fuhr die Mutter fort und wedelte mit einem kleinen Beutelchen. „Die Braut sollte nie das Kräutersäckchen für das Brautbett vergessen, sonst…" „…bringt es Unglück für die Hochzeitsnacht und weitere zehn Jahre!" beendeten Mutter und Tochter gemeinsam den Satz, und ein befreites Lachen erklang. Gilraen ging zurück und nahm den Beutel. „Habt Dank für alles, Mutter! Ein neues Leben liegt vor mir, wünscht mir Glück!" Sie hauchte ihrer Mutter einen Kuss zu und schon war sie mit fliegendem Mantel zur Tür hinaus.

‚So jung. So schön.' dachte Ivorwen, und ihr Lächeln schwand, als sie der Tochter hinterher blickte. ‚Glück? Ja, meine Tochter, das wünsche ich dir, mehr, als du jemals ahnen wirst. Deine Wege könnten dunkler und deine Rolle im Plan dieser Welt könnte größer sein, als irgendjemand vermuten mag. Dírhael, geliebter Gatte, deine Worte über die Zukunft waren bitter! Doch glaube mir, unser Kind vermag dem Sturm zu trotzen!'

Ivorwen atmete einmal tief ein und aus und richtete sich gerade auf. Dann schritt sie zur Tür, um Zeuge zu sein, wenn ihr Gatte Gilraens Hand in die des Herrn Arathorn legen würde, womit der Bund geschlossen werden würde für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft. ‚Möge sie lang und glücklich sein!' dachte Ivorwen und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~


	2. Kapitel 1

**Disclaimer: Gehört alles Tolkien. Aber irgendwer muss ja zu Papier bringen, was ungesagt blieb!**

**Summary: Ein einziger Tag verändert für immer das Leben der jungen Gilraen, und bald muss auch der Elbenherr Elrond erkennen, was diese Veränderung für ihn bedeutet.**

Hier auch gleich das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch! Auf Reviews antworte ich auch gern in den nächsten Kapiteln, also schreibt mir ruhig, was auch immer euch durch den Kopf geht!

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

**Veränderungen**

**Kapitel 1**

Ein kühler und kräftiger Wind wehte an diesem Abend im Frühjahr, trieb niedrig hängende Wolken über einen grauen Himmel, ließ die leeren Äste der spärlich wachsenden Bäume knarren und beugte die Tannenspitzen im nahen Wald. 

Gilraen, die festen Schrittes durch die Zeltreihen der kleinen Siedlung ging, zog ihren grauen Mantel fest um sich, um den Wind davon abzuhalten, ihr die Körperwärme aus den Kleidern zu wehen. Ihre dunklen Haare hatte sie unter der Kapuze verborgen, und ihr schönes und noch immer fast jugendliches Gesicht zeigte kein Lächeln. Sie war müde und erschöpft. Zusammen mit anderen Frauen hatte sie den ganzen Vormittag lang geholfen, von Bauernhöfen gekaufte Waren vom Wagen in das Lager zu schleppen, und dann war sie noch gerufen worden, weil der alte Kerumon im Sterben lag. Sie war in seinen letzten Stunden bei ihm geblieben. Er hatte kein Wort mehr zu ihr gesprochen, doch in seinen Augen war Dankbarkeit über ihre Anwesenheit gewesen, und sie hatte seine Hand gehalten, bis seine Augen sich zum letzten Mal geschlossen hatten. Nun bahnte sie sich ihren Weg heim durch die Kälte, doch trotz der Müdigkeit und des garstigen Wetters war ihr Gang nicht sonderlich eilig, sondern gemäßigt. Sie war tief in Gedanken.

Vereinzelt brannten Feuer vor den Zelten an denen sie vorbeiging, und Funken stoben, wenn der Wind in die Flammen schlug. Nur wenige Menschen begegneten der jungen Frau, doch alle, die sie sahen, nickten mit dem Kopf oder grüßten sie mit einigen Worten, denn sie war die Frau des Stammesführers der Dúnedain, und trotz ihrer Jugend brachte man ihr den größten Respekt entgegen. Gilraen grüßte jeden einzelnen zurück, zumeist waren es Frauen oder ältere Männer, denn die meisten der jungen Männer des Stammes waren in den Wäldern verstreut, allein oder in kleinen Gruppen, und sie kehrten nur sporadisch zu dem momentanen Standpunkt der Siedlung zurück. Sie waren Waldläufer und lebten in der Natur, in den Wäldern, Wiesen und Bergen des nördlichen Teils von Mittelerde. 

Die Dúnedain waren ein auseinander gerissenes Volk, was von ihnen übrig war lebte in kleinen Sippen und Stammesverbänden und wanderte umher. Die Frauen, Kinder und Greise lebten unterschiedlich lange getrennt in kleine provisorische Siedlungen überall in Eriador und Rhudaur, und selten blieben sie länger als ein oder zwei Jahre an einem Ort. Diese Siedlung, in der Gilraen lebte, war die Größte aller verbliebenen.

Ihre Männer sahen die Frauen selten, wenn diese einzeln oder in kleinen Verbänden durch die Lande der Welt zogen. Denn obwohl niemand es diesem Volk ansah, so waren die Dúnedain doch die Abkömmlinge von Königen, die letzten Nachkommen der hohen Menschen aus Westerniss. Doch obwohl sie selbst die Erinnerung an vergangene Zeiten pflegten, so waren sie doch in den Köpfen der fest angesessenen Menschen in den Dörfern dieser Lande nichts als Legenden, und niemand sah gerne einen der „Rumtreiber" in der Nähe seiner Gehöfte oder Stadttore. Nicht mal in Bree, einem Ort, wo sich allerlei Gesindel traf und zudem die unterschiedlichsten Lebewesen zusammen wohnten, nicht mal dort waren sie wirklich willkommen. Da die Dúnedain aber selten in der Nähe von Städten oder Höfen siedelten, traf sie diese Abneigung weniger. Sie wussten, dass sie nicht gern gesehen waren und hielten sich fern, doch oft war es in den Wintermonaten nicht einfach für die Frauen in den Siedlungen, wenn sie zu den Bauernhöfen und in die Städte fahren mussten, um Nahrung zu besorgen, wenn die eigenen Vorräte nicht reichten.

Doch hatten die Männer viel öfter als der Stammesverband damit zu kämpfen, nicht willkommen zu sein, wenn sie auf ihren Reisen, von ihren Mühen erschöpft und abgerissen, einkehrten in die Gasthäuser der Dörfer. Und das mussten sie ab und zu, denn trotz aller Feindseligkeit, die ihnen entgegenschlug, wussten sie um ihre Abstammungen und ihre Pflichten und versahen sie achtsam, und noblen Herzens waren sie, auch wenn sie nicht immer danach aussahen. Sie beschützten, wer oder was Schutz brauchte, und arbeiteten oft im Verborgenen und Geheimen, und selten bekamen sie Anerkennung für ihre Mühen von denen, die sie beschützten, doch das hielt sie nicht ab. Sie waren ehrenvolle und gebildete Menschen, und doch hielten sie sich absichtlich im Abseits und nutzen ihre Anonymität oder auch ihren schlechten Ruf, um ihren Pflichten ungestört und unauffällig nachgehen zu können. Sie blieben unsichtbar im Dunkel von Nacht und Wald, und mancher hätte ihnen Dank geschuldet, ohne es je zu erfahren.

An diesem Abend war Gilraen, die Frau von Arathorn, Aradors Sohn, dem Anführer aller verbliebenen Dúnedain, unruhig und in Gedanken versunken. Kerumons Tod hatte sie schwer getroffen, denn er war der engste Freund und Berater ihres Schwiegervaters Arador gewesen, der vor ein paar Jahren in den Trollhöhen umgekommen war, und für Gilraen war er eine Stütze gewesen, wenn sie manches Mal nicht weiter gewusst hatte. Sie trauerte um ihn. Zudem hatte sie der Wetterumschwung beunruhigt, und der kalte Wind verfinsterte ihr Gemüt, ohne, dass sie hätte erklären können, warum. 

Der Boden, über den sie schritt, war erdig und weich, das wenige Gras fast verschwunden über den Winter, niedergetrampelt und von der Kälte geplagt, und fast wäre Gilraens Blick gedankenverloren auf dem Boden verblieben, wenn nicht ein Geruch sie abgelenkt hätte, ein Geruch, der anders war als der nach verbranntem Holz der Feuerstätten oder der von drohendem Schnee in der Luft. Schwer war er, und kräftig, und ein Hauch eines nussigen Duftes stieg ihr in die Nase. 

Sie blieb stehen und wandte sich um, die Quelle des Wohlgeruchs suchend, als aus dem Zelt hinter ihr eine ältere Frau trat. Wärme und Freundlichkeit sprachen aus deren Blick, als sie Gilraen sah und sie heranwinkte. Gilraen ging zu ihr und lächelte. „Herwa! Wie schön euch zu sehen, meine mütterliche Freundin!" Sie ergriff die Hände der Frau und umschlang sie liebevoll mit ihren Eigenen. Die Frau namens Herwa lächelte sie gütig an. „Ich sah einen Schatten vorbeieilen, und ich hatte mir fast gedacht, dass ihr es seid, Gilraen. Und da fragte ich mich, ob ihr vielleicht etwas von meinem Nussbrot mitnehmen wollt, ihr wisst schon, für den Kleinen, er mag es doch so gern. Ich habe es gerade fertig gebacken." 

„Sehr gerne," erwiderte Gilraen erfreut. „Euer Nussbrot ist schließlich in der ganzen Siedlung berühmt, und ich weiß nur zu gut, weshalb!" Herwa schlug die Augen nieder. „Nicht doch, so besonders ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Wartet einen Moment, ich schlage euch etwas davon in ein Tuch ein." Damit verschwand sie wieder im Zelt. 

Gilraen wartete und ihr Blick verlor sich an dem Eingang des nahen Tannenwäldchens, vor dem der Stamm im letzten Sommer sein Lager errichtet  hatte. Sie waren tief in der Wildnis, in den teilweise steinigen, öden und teilweise bewaldeten Flächen von Rhudaur, und alles, was sich östlich von ihnen erstreckte, war das mächtige Nebelgebirge. Schon jetzt war das Gelände ansteigend und uneben. Sie waren nur ein paar Tagesreisen entfernt von Bruchtal, dem elbischen Zufluchtsort in einem der nahen Gebirgstäler. Weiter südlich lagen die Trollhöhen, doch dorthin, tiefer in die Wälder, zogen sie nie.

In der einsetzenden Dämmerung blickte Gilraen weiter in Richtung Süden, und wehende Tannenspitzen hielten ihren Blick gefangen. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie Herwa wieder aus dem Zelt hinauskam, in den Händen das eingewickelte Brot, und sie betrachtete, wie sie so gedankenverloren da stand. Erst, als Herwa Gilraen ansprach, rührte sich diese wieder, fast überrascht. 

„Er ist schon länger fort, als er sein wollte, habe ich recht, Herrin?" Gilraen zuckte leicht zusammen. ‚Wie weiß sie…?' dachte sie, doch führte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende. Manche Menschen kannten sie anscheinend besser, als sie vermutet hatte. ‚Ist es mir so leicht anzusehen?' fragte sie sich selbst im Stillen. Dann sagte sie: „Ihr habt recht, Herwa. Schon vor drei Monden wollte er zurück sein. Doch ich weiß, dass selten eine Fahrt so geht, wie man es sich vorstellt, und schon öfter ist er länger ausgeblieben. Doch…" sie brach ab, und erst auf Herwas fragenden, aber anteilnehmenden Blick fuhr sie fort, wieder in Richtung des Wäldchens schauend, „doch diesmal ist es anders. Immer wenn ich zu dem Wald hinblicke, durch den er fort geritten ist, dann wird mir das Herz schwer. Des Nachts ist mein Schlaf unruhig, des Tags sind meine Gedanken oft fern von meinen Tätigkeiten. Ich fürchte etwas, doch ich kann nicht sagen, was." 

Herwa blickte auch zu dem Wald hin, und der Wind schien stärker zu sein als zuvor, während er die Bäume beutelte und den beiden Frauen in die Kleider fuhr. Zelte raschelten im Wind und Stricke knarrten. „Es liegt Kälte in der Luft." flüsterte Herwa. „Selten kommt ein solcher Sturm um diese Zeit. Das Frühjahr verspätet sich." Gilraen wandte sich zu Herwa um, und ihre Stimme war tonlos und heiser, als sie sagte: „Etwas liegt im Wind, etwas, das mir Angst macht. Als flüstere er mir etwas zu, das ich nicht verstehen kann. Es ist, als würde sich die Welt verändern." Sie schwieg, und setzte dann noch hinzu: „Ich fürchte die Nacht." Herwa legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Fürchtet euch nicht, Herrin. Fürchtet nicht die Veränderung. Denn wenn der Wind auch von schlimmen Dingen erzählt, so birgt auch die schlimmste Veränderung neue Hoffnung! Solange ihr in eurem Herzen immer wisst, was das Wichtigste ist, was es zu bewahren gilt, solange kann euch kein Wind von diesem Weg abbringen. Lasst euch den Traum nicht schwer machen!" Gilraen legte dankend ihre eigene Hand auf die Hand der älteren Frau, und ein leichtes Lächeln erschien wieder auf ihrem Gesicht. „Dank euch, Herwa. Eure Weisheit tröstet mich. Nun will ich gehen, ich werde sicher schon erwartet." Herwa nickte wissend und gab Gilraen das eingewickelte Brot in die Hand. „Hier, nehmt es, es ist noch warm." Gilraen nahm das kleine Paket und dankte Herwa, bevor sie weiterging. 

Das Brot in ihrer Hand wärmte ihre kalte Finger, und sie trug es fest an sich gepresst. Nach ein paar Schritten kam sie zu einer der Hütten, die es im Lager gab, einer der wenigen, die sie jedes Mal bauten und später wieder abrissen, wenn sie weiterzogen. Als sie an der einfachen Holztür angelangt war, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihre bisher ernsten Lippen. Was bedeuteten schon Sturm und drohender Regen, wenn es einen kleinen Ort gab, an dem man sich sicher fühlen konnte? Zuversichtlich schüttelte sie die dunklen Gedanken ab und griff nach dem Riegel der Tür.

Wird fortgesetzt…

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~


	3. Kapitel 2

**Disclaimer: Als ich vorhin nachgeschaut habe, gehörten die Rechte leider immer noch Tolkien… **

**Summary: Ein Tag verändert für immer das Leben der jungen Gilraen, und bald muss auch der Elbenherr Elrond erkennen, was diese Veränderung für ihn bedeutet.**

**A/N: So, Kapitel 2 ist fertig, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch! Heute gibt es ein bisschen „Aragorn Cuteness", im nächsten Kapitel werden dann voraussichtlich Elladan und Elrohir mal auftauchen. Ab da wird es dann auch etwas düsterer.**

Kommentare zu den Reviews stehen am Ende des Kapitels! Hier aber schon mal Dank an meine Reviewer! Ihr habt mich superglücklich gemacht!

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

**Veränderungen**

**Kapitel 2**

Gilraen betrat die Hütte, und sie machte fast kein Geräusch, als sie eintrat und die Tür dann wieder leise hinter sich schloss. Ihr Volk verstand es, sich vorsichtig und gewandt zu bewegen, und Gilraen war keine Ausnahme.

Das Innere der Hütte war durch einen Vorhang geteilt, der rechte, jetzt verborgene Teil, war die Schlafstätte, der linke Teil, in dem sie nun stand, war ein Wohnraum. Es gab hier kein Fenster, nur eine kleine Feuerstelle, einen Tisch und Stühle. Der Boden war teilweise mit Fellen bedeckt, und an den Wänden hingen ein paar Teppiche. Ein kleines Wandregal stand in der einen Zimmerecke.

Ein junges Mädchen hatte aufgesehen, als Gilraen herein getreten war. Sie hatte in einem der Stühle in Türnähe gesessen und ein Buch gelesen, und nun stand sie auf und trat lächelnd Gilraen entgegen. „Seid gegrüßt, Herrin" sagte sie leise. „Ich hatte euch bereits erwartet." „Hallo Javena." sagte Gilraen mit ihrer sanften Stimme und strich ihre Kapuze zurück. Ihr freundliches Gesicht mit den grauen Augen und ihr schwarzes Haar kamen zum Vorschein. Das Haar war zu Zöpfen geflochten und aufgesteckt, doch Arbeit und Wetter hatten einige der Flechten gelöst, und lose Strähnen umrahmten ihre von der Kälte roten Wangen.  

„Ich habe mich etwas verspätet, bitte entschuldige. Ich hoffe doch, er war brav?" fügte sie hinzu. Ihr Blick glitt zu dem kleinen dunkelhaarigen Jungen, der in der hinteren Zimmerecke in der Nähe des knisternden Feuers saß – fast schon zu nah, wie Gilraens Mutterherz warnte –, der Tür den Rücken zugekehrt und vertieft in sein Spiel mit Tannenzapfen und Steinen. „Er war sehr brav." versicherte Javena. „Heute Nachmittag waren wir bei den Pferden und dann sind wir noch etwas am Waldrand spazieren gegangen. Er hat alles mögliche gesammelt und mitgenommen. Ich fürchte, sein Bad hat er heute sehr nötig!" Javena machte während sie sprach Anstalten, ihrer Herrin den Mantel abzunehmen. Doch die wehrte mit einer leichten Handbewegung ab. „Danke, ich mache das schon. Es wäre lieb, wenn du schon etwas Wasser holen könntest für das Bad, es dauert ohnehin so lange, es zu erwärmen. Mein Sohn soll durch meine Verspätung nicht zu spät zu seinem Nachtschlaf kommen." „Sehr wohl, Herrin." erwiderte Javena und wollte zur Tür hinaus. „Vergesst euren Mantel nicht," warnte Gilraen fast flüsternd, „es ist sehr kalt und windig geworden. Ich fürchte ein Sturm zieht auf." Javena nickte und griff sich ihren Mantel, bevor sie hinausging. 

‚Ein Sturm.' dachte Gilraen. ‚Die Dinge sind in Bewegung.' Der Gedanke ließ sie frösteln, und sie war dankbar um das wärmende Feuer im Zimmer. Leise setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem zuvor Javena gesessen hatte, und der noch warm war von ihr, und sie legte das eingewickelte Brot auf den Tisch neben sich. Sie betrachtete ihren Sohn, der noch immer nichts von ihrer Anwesenheit gemerkt hatte, so sehr war er konzentriert auf sein Spiel. ‚Ansonsten spürt er sogar im Schlaf, wenn draußen im Wald eine Eichel vom Baum fällt.' dachte Gilraen bei sich, und lächelte liebevoll. Vor Kurzem erst war er zwei Jahre alt geworden, und doch dachte Gilraen oft bei sich, er müsste schon viel älter sein, so ernst und bedacht, wie er sich oft verhielt. Es war etwas an ihm, das sie nicht beschreiben konnte, etwas, das ihn anders machte als alle anderen Kinder, die sie in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Ernster. Bedachter. Wissbegieriger. ‚Oder denke ich das nur, weil er mein Kind ist?' fragte sie sich insgeheim. 

Einen Moment lang schwieg sie und sah nur zu, wie der Junge Zapfen stapelte, Steine sortierte und kleine Äste aneinanderlegte, doch dann beugte sie sich leicht vor, die Hände gefaltet und auf den Knien abgestützt, und rief sanft: „Aragorn!"

Blitzschnell fuhr der Kopf des Jungen herum und Gilraen sah in die grauen, wachen Augen ihres Sohnes, die sofort zu glitzern begannen, als er sie sah. Ein freudiges Lächeln entstand auf dem Gesicht des Kindes. „Mutter!" rief er, und seine helle Kinderstimme ließ Gilraens Züge aufleuchten. Der Junge stand auf und lief zu ihr hin, hinein in ihre offenen Arme, und sie drückte ihn liebevoll an sich. Sie konnte nicht widerstehen, obwohl sie wusste, dass ihr Sohn es nicht gerne mochte, lange liebkost zu werden. Das Kind schien zu spüren, wie wichtig ihr dieser Moment war, und ließ die Umarmung zu, schmiegte sich für einen Augenblick dicht an sie, und sie dankte es ihm und entließ in bald aus ihren Armen, obwohl sie ihn ewig hätte halten können, so wie zu der Zeit, als er noch ein hilfloses Bündel in ihren Händen gewesen war. Nun stand er vor ihr, und er lächelte, doch seine Augen waren voller Ernst, und tiefgründig erschienen sie Gilraen, genau wie die Augen ihres Gatten. 

„Ich habe gehört, du hast einen fröhlichen Tag gehabt, mein Sohn." sagte Gilraen zu ihm. Der Kleine nickte aufmerksam. „Bei Pferde. Und bei Baumenrand." erzählte er, und seine Augen leuchteten bei der Erinnerung. „Bei den Bäumen, am Waldrand." korrigierte Gilraen sanft und strich über Aragorns wirres Haar. Es war so dunkel wie ihr Eigenes, und niemals zu bändigen. „Erzähl mir, was du gesehen hast." sagte sie dann leise zu ihm. Es war ihr kleines Ritual. „Pferd groß. Und Baum mehr groß. Und, und Pferd Apfel gessen von Jena! Hat Hunger habt. Ganz groß Pferd!" sprudelte der Kleine eifrig hervor, und Gilraen schmunzelte bei seiner Erzählung. „Ja, groß, das ist es wohl," bestätigte sie. „Und, hattest du keine Angst vor dem Pferd?"

Energisches Kopfschütteln. „Nich Angst. Pferd auch nich Angst." „Du hast es beobachtet?" fragte Gilraen mit ruhiger Stimme. Der Junge nickte. „Pferd nich so macht." sagte Aragorn und stampfte beispielhaft fest mit dem Fuß auf. „Gut. Sehr gut." lobte sie das Kind. „Sieh nur immer genau hin, mein Sohn. Schau dir die Umgebung immer genau an, alle Lebewesen, höre auf die eigene Stimme der Natur und sieh mehr als das Offensichtliche, und alles wird dir Antwort geben auf deine Fragen." ermunterte sie ihn, wie sie es immer wieder tat. Und Aragorn stand mit ernstem Gesicht vor ihr, und sie wusste, dass er verstanden hatte. Auch wenn er vielleicht noch nicht jedes ihrer Wort begriff, so wusste er doch, was sie meinte. Und als sie in seine tiefen Augen blickte, da sah sie darin mehr als eine Kinderseele, sie sah den Mann, der er einst sein würde, den Geist, der ihre Worte bewahren und nutzen würde, wenn die Zeit es verlangte. Und sie spürte in ihrem Herzen, dass er zur Großem bestimmt war.

„Bist du hungrig?" fragte sie ihren Sohn. „Ja." war die einzige Antwort des Kindes, doch es rührte sich nicht. ‚Immer so ernst, immer so konzentriert.' dachte Gilraen und griff nach dem Brot. „Schau," sagte sie, während sie es auswickelte, „Nussbrot von Herwa. Es ist ganz frisch." Der verführerische Duft des Brotes strömte um sie herum, doch Aragorn verhielt sich anders als sonst, wo er meist sofort voller Begeisterung nach dem Leckerbissen griff. „Möchtest du nicht?" fragte Gilraen und war plötzlich besorgt. ‚Er hat sich doch hoffentlich nicht erkältet in der kühlen Luft heute.' ging ihr durch den Kopf, doch sie widerstand dem Drang, nachzufühlen, ob das Kind vielleicht leicht fieberte. Eigentlich war Aragorn selten krank, und er war viel draußen in der Natur, bei jedem Wetter. Er hatte keine schwache Konstitution. 

„Nun?" forschte Gilraen weiter. „Doch. Möchte." sagte Aragorn, doch bevor sich Gilraen erheben konnte, um ein Messer zu holen, legte das Kind eine Hand auf ihr Knie und sah sie fragend an. „Vater? Jetzt?" Seine Frage schreckte Gilraen auf, ihre eigenen Sorgen kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn, und einen Moment lang verdüsterte sich ihr Gesicht. ‚Er vermisst ihn.' dachte sie. ‚Und ich nicht minder…' Sie nahm die kleine Hand in die Ihre und strich mit der anderen ihrem Sohn über die Wange. „Ich weiß es nicht, Aragorn. Vielleicht. Doch vielleicht müssen wir auch noch etwas warten." Sie sah, dass Aragorn traurig aussah, doch dann schien ihm ein Einfall zu kommen. „Agon auch jagen Orks. Vater dann Hause?" „Nein," lachte Gilraen auf, „Nein, mein Schatz. Noch bist du nicht soweit, ein Schwert zu führen. Doch sei sicher, dein Vater wird sich freuen, mit dir zu üben, und eines Tages wirst du ihn begleiten auf seinen Fahrten und Orks jagen. Doch noch nicht jetzt. Noch kannst du ihm nicht helfen. Es ist nicht zu ändern, jetzt müssen wir erst noch warten, bis er zurückgekehrt ist." „Dann? Dann?" drängelte der Kleine. „Ja. Dann." sagte Gilraen. Sie brachte es nicht übers Herz, den Enthusiasmus des Kindes einzuschränken, auch, wenn sie sich noch gar nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden konnte, dass ihr kleiner Sohn so bald schon ein Schwert in den Händen halten sollte. Sie wusste, dass es so kommen würde, dass es so kommen musste, und dass er es gut machen würde, doch noch konnte sie es sich nicht vorstellen. ‚Noch ist Zeit. Soviel Zeit.' dachte sie zuversichtlich. 

„Aber nun," sagte sie und erhob sich, um aus dem Wandregal ein Messer zu holen, „nun wirst du erstmal einen Bissen essen. Du magst das Nussbrot doch sonst so gern!" Nun war der Junge auch wieder fröhlich und er sprang zum Tisch, an dessen Kante er gerade so reichte und betrachtete den Leckerbissen. „Ja, Agon Brot haben!" rief er aus, und fügte dann kleinlaut hinzu: „Bitte." Gilraen war mit dem Messer, einem Holzbrett und einem vollen Glas aus dem Regal zum Tisch zurückgekehrt. Sie schnitt eine kleine Scheibe des duftenden Brotes ab, legte es auf das Brett und bestrich es mit Zuckersirup aus dem Glas. Dann deutete sie dem geduldig wartenden Kind, sich auf einen der Stühle zu setzen, und Aragorn erklomm den Holzstuhl, auf dem zuvor seine Mutter gesessen hatte. Gerade als Gilraen ihrem Sohn das Brot in die kleinen Hände gab, öffnete sich die Tür. 

Kühler Wind wehte kräftig aus der mittlerweile hereingebrochenen Dunkelheit in die Hütte hinein, als Javena mit zwei großen Holzeimern durch die Tür schritt. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet von der kalten Luft. Gilraen lief zu ihr und nahm ihr einen der schweren Eimer ab, in denen das Wasser schwappte. „Jena!" rief Aragorn erfreut, die Mundwinkel voller Sirup. „Oh je, er hat sein Bad nötiger als ich gedacht hatte!" lachte Javena, und Gilraen stimmte mit ein. Aragorns Miene dagegen verdüsterte sich. „Agon nicht baden." sagte er entschieden. 

„Oh doch, mein kleiner schmutziger Waldläufer wird baden!" versicherte ihm seine Mutter, während sie das Wasser in einen der Kessel an der Feuerstelle schüttete. „Und wie ich dich kenne, bekomme ich dich nachher gar nicht mehr aus dem Zuber heraus!" Und dann winkte sie mit einem kleinen Holzboot, das sie aus dem Regal geholt hatte. Arathorn hatte es letzten Herbst für seinen Sohn geschnitzt, und der Kleine liebte es innig. Es war aus einem dicken Ast gemacht worden, und Gilraen selbst hatte ein kleines Stoffsegel dafür genäht. „Agon Boot!" quietschte der Kleine vergnügt und streckte eine mit Sirup bedeckte Hand danach aus. Javena und Gilraen lachten, und dann sagte Javena: „Man könnte fast glauben, in ihm steckt ein kleiner Seefahrer! Stellt ihn euch vor, Herrin, auf einem Schiff, vollen Wind in den Segeln, und er am Bug stehend, so wie die Seefahrer von Anadûnê, stolz und erhaben, den Wind in den Haaren!" „Stolz? Dann warte ab, bis er erst sein erstes Holzschwert in den Händen hält, liebste Javena!" sagte Gilraen schmunzelnd, und versuchte, sich diese Szene vorzustellen, doch ihre Gedanken formten wie von selbst auch ein kleines Bild von ihrem Sohn, wie Javena es beschrieben hatte. 

Wird fortgesetzt…

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Ein Review? Vielleicht, wenn ich ganz lieb guck? *liebguck*

**Kommentare zu den Reviews:**

**Alistanniel**: Danke für das erste Review dieser Geschichte! Schön, dass dir der Anfang gefallen hat! 

**Celebithil**: Danke für dein Review und auch das Lob per Mail! Das war also nun die Fortsetzung. Ich hoffe, sie ist ganz O.K., auf jeden Fall hat dieses Kapitel beim Schreiben sehr viel Spaß gemacht!

**Stoffpferd**: Was für ein schönes Lob! Danke! *sehrschnellsehrrotwerd* Ich habe mich tierisch über dein Review gefreut, kann ich dir sagen! Schließlich bist du hier bei FF.net ja das bekannteste Stoffpferdchen weit und breit, das bedeutet schon was, von dir ein Review zu bekommen! Ich habe übrigens auch die SEE Version vom Film und kenne die besagte Szene. Ich fand sie klasse, da sie halt irgendwie dieses Thema berührt, über das ich hier schreibe und was ich schon lange geplant hatte, weil es mir so am Herzen liegt. 


	4. Kapitel 3

**Disclaimer: Die Rechte gehören Tolkien. Ich verdiene Nix/Nada/Nothing hiermit. Seufz… **

**Summary: Ein Tag verändert für immer das Leben der jungen Gilraen, und bald muss auch der Elbenherr Elrond erkennen, was diese Veränderung für ihn bedeutet.**

**A/N: Die Uni hat wieder angefangen und damit auch die unliebsamen Verpflichtungen. Aber ich habe es dennoch endlich geschafft, das nächste Kapitel fertig zu stellen. Als Gaststar heute: Elladan von Bruchtal! Aber auch eine WARNUNG gibt's: Ab jetzt wird's schwermütig! Gilraen Angst!**

Und am Wichtigsten: Vielen lieben Dank an alle, die reviewt haben! You made my day! Kommentare stehen wieder am Ende des Kapitels.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

**Veränderungen**

**Kapitel 3**

Es war die dritte Stunde nach Sonnenuntergang. Gilraen saß, die Schultern in ein Tuch gehüllt, still in der Nähe des Feuers auf einem Stuhl, den sie sich herangezogen hatte, und dachte nach. Der Feuerschein hüllte ihre Gestalt in sanftes, rötliches Licht. Das Knistern des Feuers, welchem Javena noch mal Holz nachgelegt hatte, bevor sie ging, war ein beruhigendes Geräusch in der fast stillen Hütte. Hinter dem Vorhang schlief Aragorn, den Gilraen, nachdem er sich beim Baden müde getobt hatte, kurz zuvor zusammen mit einem aufgeheizten Stein gegen die Kälte unter seine Felldecken gesteckt hatte. Er war sofort eingeschlafen, und sie konnte seine ruhigen, tiefen Atemzüge hören. 

Nicht weit neben sich sah Gilraen die Steine und Tannenzapfen liegen, mit denen Aragorn gespielt hatte, bevor sie heimgekommen war. Sie bückte sich und hob eine paar der Steine auf. Die meisten waren kantig, ein paar waren glatter, doch einer von ihnen war fast rund und eben, und Moosflechten hatten sich darauf gebildet, so dass er fast eine schmutzig grüne Farbe hatte. Sie betrachtete ihn eine Weile gedankenverloren und wog ihn geistesabwesend in ihrer freien Hand. Schließlich legte sie ihn mit den Anderen wieder zu den übrigen Sachen, richtete sich auf und blickte in die Flammen.

Eine unfassbare Leere schien auf einmal den Raum zu beherrschen, und Gilraen fühlte sich seltsam einsam. Sie war an sich eine starke Frau, und sie kam normalerweise gut alleine zurecht. Allein ihre Position als Gemahlin des Führers der Dúnedain brachte viele Pflichten und Verantwortungen mit sich, die sie gerne und gut erfüllte. Doch heute Abend schien ihr das Herz so kalt zu sein wie der Wind vor der Tür, und die Einsamkeit und Ruhe setzten ihr zu. Zudem gab es nichts zu tun als zu warten, und genau dies schien ihr heute so schwer zu sein wie nie zuvor. 

Gilraen lehnte sich zurück und versuchte, zu entspannen. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen, und obwohl sie kräftig war und keine Arbeit scheute, spürte sie doch, dass ihre Arme schmerzten und ihre Beine müde waren. Sie schloss die Augen, um für einen Moment auszuruhen. 

Ihre Gedanken flogen fort zu warmen Sommertagen, und zu dem Mann, den sie vermisste und herbeisehnte. Wie oft hatten Arathorn und sie im Sommer nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes Ausflüge rund um die Siedlung gemacht! Kurze zuerst, als Gilraen erst noch ihre Kraft hatte zurückgewinnen müssen, dann etwas Längere. Sie waren meist in kleinen Gruppen unterwegs gewesen, doch immer hatten Arathorn und sie ein paar Augenblicke gefunden, nur für sich zu sein, nichts anderes als eine kleine, glückliche Familie. Im kühlen Wald waren sie gewesen, an rauschenden Bächen, auf steinernen Ebenen und auf weiten Wiesen. Gilraen sah sich selbst im Sonnenlicht stehen, die warmen Sonnenstrahlen tanzten auf ihrer Haut. In einem Tuch, um ihren Körper geschlungen, trug sie ihren kleinen Sohn, ein kleines Bündel von wenigen Monaten, seine Augen offen für die Welt, die sich ihm darbot. Er schlief seltener, als es andere Kinder seines Alters taten, vielmehr schien er alles um sich herum in sich aufnehmen zu wollen, als wäre jeder Schlaf vergeudete Zeit. 

Wie sie dort auf der Wiese stand und den leichten Sommerwind spürte, der durch ihr Haar wehte, ließ sie ihren Blick schweifen über die friedliche Natur um sich herum. Alles war ruhig und wunderbar, und sie sah, wie Arathorn auf sie zukam, in den Armen einen unordentlichen Strauß voller frisch gepflückter Blumen, den er ihr mit einem Lächeln reichte, und sie setzte sich nieder und knüpfte einen Kranz daraus, während ihr Mann sich an ihrer Seite niederließ. Als der Kranz fertig war, entwand Arathorn ihn ihren Händen und setzte ihn ihr aufs dunkle Haar. „Wie am Tag unserer Vermählung." hörte Gilraen ihn sagen, und ihre Hände griffen nach den Seinen. Doch plötzlich hörte sie Geräusche. Wirre Stimmen und Hufgetrappel erklangen aus dem nahen Wald und wurden lauter. Sie folgte Arathorns Blick, als Männer aus dem Wald hervorkamen, Waldläufer, gekleidet in braun und grün, zu Pferd und zu Fuß, und einer hielt ein Pferd an den Zügeln, welches ohne Reiter war. Ohne ein Wort stand Arathorn auf und seine Finger entglitten Gilraens Griff. Ihre Hände, die ihn halten wollten, griffen ins Leere, als er davon schritt und sich nicht mehr umsah. Er gelangte zu den Waldläufern und bestieg sein Pferd. Dann zog er sein Schwert, und die Gruppe wandte sich um und marschierte davon. Gilraen war aufgesprungen, wollte hinterher, doch ihre Beine gehorchten ihr nicht, und sie stolperte und fiel. Das Kind an ihrem Körper begann zu weinen, und sie vermochte nicht, es zu beruhigen. Hilflos lag sie auf dem grünen Gras und das laute Weinen des Kindes hallte auf den endlosen Weiten der Wiese wieder und vermischte sich mit dem Geräusch der Pferdehufe, als die Reiter endgültig zwischen den Bäumen verschwanden. 

Gilraen riss die Augen auf und keuchte erschrocken, als sie sich mit einem Ruck im Stuhl aufrichtete. Wärme und Müdigkeit hatten sie in einen Halbschlaf entführt gehabt und zwischen leichtem Traum und unbewussten Wachen gefangen, und sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sich klar zu werden, wo sie sich befand. Das Feuer vor ihr prasselte nicht mehr so stark, die Flammen waren niedriger geworden. Ihr Nacken stach, doch sie ignorierte den unerklärlichen Schmerz. Sie hörte wie der Wind um die Ecken der Hütte pfiff, der Sturm hatte eindeutig zugenommen. 

‚Habe ich geschlafen?' fragte sie sich selbst. ‚Es war so real…'

Gilraen atmete tief ein. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Hände, die fest um die Stuhlkante geklammert waren, und es kostete sie willentliche Mühe, sie zu lösen und in ihren Schoß zu legen. ‚Habe ich das wirklich nur geträumt?' Sie konnte sich selbst nicht wirklich überzeugen, zu real waren ihr die Geräusche erschienen, die Stimmen und Pferde, und diese seltsame, sie zermürbende Angst der letzten Stunden hielt sie noch immer gefangen, nur stärker noch jetzt, und drängender. Sie stand auf. Sie musste hinaus. Kein Verstand diktierte ihr, nur eine seltsame Ahnung. Sie musste sehen. 

Ihre Schritte waren erstaunlich ruhig, bei weitem ruhiger als ihr Innerstes. Sie war schon fast an der Tür, nahezu schlafwandlerisch war sie dorthin gelangt, als es klopfte, schnell, fast schon hektisch. Gilraen blieb stehen. Ihr fröstelte plötzlich. Sie zog das Tuch, das noch um ihre Schultern lag, enger und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Ja bitte? Tretet ein!" Die Tür flog auf, und kalter Wind wehte kräftig hinein und mit ihm ein paar Regentropfen, der Sturm war wahrhaftig stärker geworden. Es war Javena. Sie trug ihr Nachtgewand, darüber ihren warmen, jetzt feuchten Mantel, den sie mit einer Hand verkrampft geschlossen hielt. Ihr hellbraunes Haar war offen und hing ihr wirr über die Schultern. Sie schien direkt aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden zu sein. 

„Herrin, ich bin es, Javena." sagte sie, fast atemlos, dann stutzte sie. „Seid ihr nicht im Bett gewesen?" Gilraen schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Sie sprach kein Wort. Javena schaute noch immer verwundert drein, besann sich aber auf ihr Anliegen. „Herrin, es sind Reiter gekommen. Elben sind es, die jungen Herren aus Bruchtal voran. Sie wollen Euch sehen!" 

‚Reiter'

Ein kalter Windzug fuhr Gilraen unerbittlich durchs Gesicht. Sie spürte ihren Herzschlag bis zum Hals. Ihre Kehle war eng und trocken, doch dann sagte sie mit nüchterner Stimme: „Sie sollen zu mir kommen." Javena nickte eilig und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. Stille. Minuten verstrichen wie Stunden und Gilraen stand nur da, ohne Gedanken, ihr Hals wie zugeschnürt und das Atmen schwer. Ein Holzscheit knackte im Kamin. Ihre Arme hingen fast leblos an ihrer Seite, und sie wartete, bereit auf alles, was kommen möge und doch so unvorbereitet, wie ein Mensch nur sein konnte, der hoffte, dass doch etwas Anderes auf ihn zukommen möge als das, was er erwartete. 

Plötzlich erklang wieder ein Klopfen an der Tür, ruhiger jetzt als zuvor, und leichter. „Ja?" war alles, was Gilraen zu sagen vermochte, und die Tür öffnete sich, und mit dem kalten Luftzug kam geschwind ein jung aussehender Mann herein, der geschickt und leise die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss, um den Wind auszusperren. Er war groß und dunkelhaarig, von schlanker Gestalt, und er trug edle, elbische Kleidung, verborgen unter einem nassen Mantel. Doch die Kleidung war  zerrissen und schmutzverkrustet, und voller Schmutz war auch sein schönes und zeitloses Gesicht, in das Gilraen blickte. Schmutz, verwaschen von Wasser, und Blut war an seiner Stirn von einem Kratzer. Der wütend rote Strich stand in deutlichem Gegensatz zu den ebenmäßigen Gesichtszügen des Elben. Für jeden anderen hätte er wahrscheinlich ruhig und gesetzt gewirkt, doch Gilraen sah Erschöpfung in seinen ihr bekannten Augen, Unsicherheit und… Traurigkeit. Plötzlich breitet sich Furcht in Gilraen aus, sie wollte diesem Ort fliehen und blieb doch ohne Regung, wo sie war.

‚Kein Wort.' intonierte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. ‚Ich kann es nicht ertragen. Kein Wort. Keinen Laut. Bitte!'

Ihr stummes Flehen verhallte noch in ihren Gedanken, als der Elb zu sprechen begann, und Gilraen zuckte unmerklich zusammen. „Cen suilon, Gilraen, brennil Dúnedain."* 

Seine Stimme war weich, fast melodisch, wie bei den meisten Elben, und es gab nichts, was Gilraen in diesem Moment mehr verabscheute als diesen wundervollen und klingenden Unterton. Er passte nicht. Nichts passte. 

Die Worte brannten in ihrem Hals, als sie sprach. „Seid willkommen, Herr Elladan." Ihre gebrochene Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie Unheil ahnte. Wasser tropfte vom Mantel des Elben und bildete einen kleinen See auf dem Boden. Jeder kleine Tropfen, der fiel, schien beim Aufkommen ein dröhnendes Geräusch zu machen. 

„Herrin," sagte der Elb, „ich komme zu euch mit schwerer Kunde." 

Gilraen konnte selbst nicht fassen, wie sie so ruhig bleiben konnte. Ihr Herz pochte lauter, doch sie nickte nur langsam. Körper und Geist schienen ihr völlig getrennt voneinander zu funktionieren. Ihr Blick war fest auf das Gesicht des jungen Herrn Elladan gerichtet. Sie wusste, dass er sehr viel älter war, als sein Äußeres vermuten ließ. Wahrscheinlich hatte er in seinem Leben schon sehr viel mehr erlebt, als Gilraen je erleben würde, doch sie glaubte, in seinen Augen eine ungewöhnliche Anteilnahme und eigene Trauer sehen zu können.

„Meinen Bruder," begann Elladan seltsam langsam, und seine Worte waren schwer, „ließ ich draußen zurück bei unserem Gefolge, er wacht dort bei…" „Nicht!" unterbrach ihn Gilraen mit schwach erhobener Hand und trockener Stimme. Jedes seiner kommenden Worte hätte sie erraten können. Sie wusste es. Alles. Sie blickte auf den Boden vor sich. Elladan verstand und schwieg. Dafür ging er langsam auf sie zu und streckte, als er vor ihr stand, seinen Arm aus und öffnete seine Hand. Eine Brosche lag darauf, ein silberner Stern. Ein erstickter Laut entfuhr Gilraens Lippen, als jede böse Ahnung endgültig Gewissheit wurde. Ihre Augen begannen zu brennen, doch nicht eine Träne fiel, als sie mit langsamen Bewegung die Brosche an sich nahm. ‚Das Erbe von Elenna,' fuhr ihr durch den Kopf, ‚Auge des Sturms. Vorbote. Veränderung.' Und dann ein monotoner Gedanke, simpel und völlig bedeutungslos, nutzlos darin, sich selbst zu überzeugen, dass dieser Schreckenstraum nicht Realität war. ‚Nein. Nein. Nein.' 

Sie wollte fort, ihr ganzes Sein wollte dem Anblick fliehen, doch sie wusste, nichts würde sich ändern, wenn sie jetzt die Augen schlösse. Ihre Hände würden noch immer die harten, kalten Spitzen des Sternes betasten, die ihr in die Fingerkuppen stachen, Elladan würde noch immer vor ihr stehen, nass, erschöpft, scheinbar ruhig, und Arathorn, er würde noch immer irgendwo dort draußen im Regen sein, leblos, bleich.  

Tot.

Tot.

Sie wusste es, sie hatte es die ganze Zeit gewusst. Seine Hand war der Ihren entglitten. Endgültig. „Wie?" war alles, was sie noch sagen und denken konnte, alles, was sie noch wissen musste.

Elladan sah sie einen Moment lang schweigend an, und sein Gesicht war nun offen voller Kummer und Schmerz, doch ihre Augen flehten um Antwort, und so sprach er, zögerlich zwar aber grausam ehrlich: 

„Wir waren bereits auf dem Rückweg des glorreichen Zuges gegen die Orkbanden, die von den Gebirgen hinunter ins Tal gezogen waren, als wir in einen Hinterhalt gerieten. Der Ort war schlecht geeignet für einen Kampf zu Pferd, doch trotz der Überraschung schlugen wir uns gut. Fast hätten wir sie in die Flucht getrieben, und zu früh gaben wir Angriff und Verteidigung auf, zu früh ließ unsere Wachsamkeit nach. Ein weitere Trupp mit Ork-Bogenschützen lauerte auf uns, und ein Pfeilhagel traf uns unvorbereitet. Mehrere wurden verwundet, und wir zogen uns zurück, als einer der Waldläufer fiel. Arathorn wandte sich um zu ihm, um ihm zu helfen, und ich bemerkte es zu spät, um einzugreifen. Ein Ork-Pfeil traf ihn… er flog in sein Auge und durchbohrte es."  

Ein gepresster Schreckenslaut entfuhr Gilraen, und dann stieg Übelkeit in ihr hoch, ihr Hals brannte, und sie schloss die Augen und presste mit aller Macht die Hand auf ihren Mund und kämpfte. Gegen den Schrei, gegen die Übelkeit, gegen die Ohnmacht und die Wut. Sie war stark, dass wusste sie. Doch ihr war, als risse ihr jemand das Herz aus der Brust. In ihrem Kopf flogen die Gedanken wie wirre Stimmen umher.

‚Ein Ork-Pfeil traf ihn…'

‚Atme.' 

‚Keiner deiner Schmerzen ist vergleichbar mit dem, was er durchlitt.' 

‚Sei stark.'

‚Atme.'

‚Nein. Ich kann nicht. Das kann ich nicht.'

‚Du musst. Sei stark. Sei es für deinen Sohn.'

‚Aragorn!'

‚Vorbei. Nie wieder.'

‚Warum?'

‚Nein. Nein. Nein.'

‚Atme!'

Und sie öffnete die Augen wieder und entließ die Luft aus ihren Lungen, die sie unbewusst angehalten hatte. Sie fühlte sich furchtbar leer. 

Der Raum nahm wieder Gestalt an. Elladan stand vor ihr, und er hielt sie mit leichtem Griff an den Schultern fest, als fürchte er, sie könne fallen. Doch sie schwankte nicht. Sie sah nur starr und mit matten Augen den Elben vor ihr an, den Mann, der die letzten Sekunden ihres Ehegatten miterlebt hatte, und der sich offensichtlich Vorwürfe machte, das tragische Ereignis nicht verhindert zu haben. Sein Gesicht war voller Kummer. Gilraen verstand. Das Ganze musste ihn sehr an die Geschehnisse erinnern, die dazu geführt hatten, dass seine Mutter Mittelerde verlassen hatte. Arathorn hatte ihr davon erzählt. Sie wusste, dass dieser Mann vor ihr ihren Kummer, ihre Wut und ihre Ohnmacht vermutlich besser verstehen konnte, als irgend jemand sonst.

Irgendwann vermochte Gilraen wieder zu sprechen, und sie fragte tonlos: „Wie kam sein Ende?"

Elladan nahm seine Hände von Gilraens Schultern und blickte zu Boden. „Wir sahen ihn fallen, und die Wut bemächtigte sich Unser mit unvorstellbarer Macht. Elrohir sammelte die Männer und sie jagten die Orks, und sie ließen keinen am Leben. Ich gelangte zu Arathorn, doch es war nicht möglich ihm zu helfen. Er atmete schwer, er hatte nicht mal die Kraft zu schreien, obwohl seine Schmerzen unvorstellbar gewesen sein müssen. Ich versuchte, es ihm leichter zu machen, und schließlich wurde er ruhiger in meinem Arm. ‚Ich gehe, mein Freund' vermochte er zu mir zu sagen, und dann riss er sich mit letzter Kraft den Silberstern vom Mantel, drückte ihn mir in die Hand und beschwor mich, ihn Euch zu bringen. ‚Für Aragorn.' sagte er, und das war das Letzte, was er sprach. Ich hielt ihn bei seinem letzten Atemzug."

Nun merkte Gilraen doch, wie ihr die Beine versagten. Sie trat etwas zurück und ließ sich schwer auf einen der Stühle sinken, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Sie sah Arathorns Gesicht vor sich. Schwarzes Haar, dunkelgraue Augen, seine Züge hart, rau, gezeichnet vom Wetter und den Bürden, die jederzeit auf seinen Schultern ruhten. Und doch, wenn man ihn im rechten Moment ansah, dann war sein Gesicht voller Wärme, Freude, Zärtlichkeit. Seine Augen versprachen allzeit Sicherheit und Zuversicht, ein helles Leuchten war in ihnen, kräftig, fast hoheitsvoll…

Vorbei.

‚Unsere Tage waren kurz, Geliebter. Haben wir sie richtig gelebt? War es unser Schicksal? Dírhael, Vater, du hast es gesehen. Kein nahender Sturm blieb dir verborgen. Verflucht sei die Voraussicht unseres Volkes!' 

Sie blickte auf, und der Schmerz stand noch immer in ihren Augen geschrieben, doch ihre Stimme war klar, als sie sagte: „Ich will zu ihm."

Elladan nickte, und er hielt ihr seine feingliedrige Hand hin, gezeichnet jetzt von Kampf und Mühsal. Gilraen ergriff sie und ließ sich aufhelfen. Sie nahm ihren Mantel, der nahe der Tür hing und warf ihn um. Dann setzte sie die Kapuze auf und verschloss den Mantel, so gut sie es vermochte. Elladan öffnete die Tür und Gilraen ging hinaus. Es regnete stark, und der Wind wehte erbarmungslos. 

Viele Fackeln waren im Lager entzündet worden und die Flammen kämpften gegen die Böen und das Wasser, das gnadenlos vom Himmel fiel. Der Regen prasselte auf Gilraens Kapuze, doch es machte ihr nichts aus. Sie nahm ihn wahr und doch auch wieder nicht, sie verfolgte das Geräusch, das entstand, als die Tropfen auf den Stoff fielen, doch es berührte sie nicht. Alles an und in ihr fühlte sich taub an. 

Einige Menschen aus der Siedlung waren auf und standen auf den Wegen, die allgemeine Aufregung war spürbar. Die Leute trotzten dem Wetter so gut es ging. Viele Augen musterten Gilraen, als sie hinaus trat. Fragen, Mitleid… vieles ließ sich in den Blicken lesen. Gilraens Gesicht blieb leer. Ihr fehlte die Kraft zu jeglichem Ausdruck. Sie sah Herwa nahebei stehen, und einen Moment lang trafen sich ihre Blicke. Herwas Züge waren genauso ausdruckslos wie die Ihren. Gilraen wusste, dass Herwa sie verstand. 

Auch Javena stand in der Nähe, sie war völlig durchnässt und zitterte, doch sie verließ ihren Platz nicht. Gilraen ging zu ihr. Es widerstrebte ihr, Javena um etwas bitten zu müssen, sie hätte dem treusorgenden jungen Mädchen etwas Ruhe gewünscht, doch in dieser Nacht war nichts wie sonst.

„Javena, könntest du bitte bei Aragorn bleiben? Er schläft, aber vielleicht weckt ihn der Aufruhr. Du weißt, wie leicht sein Schlaf sein kann." Javena nickte. „Natürlich." Sie nickte Gilraen zu und ging zur Tür der Hütte.

Gilraen sah fragend zu Elladan. „Ich führe euch, Herrin." sagte dieser dann. Er ging voran, wie immer leichten Schrittes, trotz des aufgeweichten Bodens. Gilraen folgte ihm. Die Menschen machten ihnen Platz, und zusammen schritten der Elb und die Menschenfrau im faden Fackelschein durch die Nacht. 

Wird fortgesetzt…

* Cen suilon, Gilraen, brennil Dúnedain = Ich grüße euch, Gilraen, Herrin der Dúnedain

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Reviewspenden an die Autorin bitte durch Klicken ganz unten links abgeben. Vielen Dank.  :-) 

**Kommentare zu den Reviews:**

**Alistanniel: Danke für dein Review! Der „knuffige Agon" taucht dann im nächsten Kapitel wieder auf. **

**Shelley: Danke für dein Lob! Ein dreijähriger Neffe? Ich habe Zwillinge als Patenkinder, die sind jetzt auch drei. Ist immer schön, „Anschauungsmaterial" zu haben! Klein Aragorn ist in meiner Geschichte mit zwei Jahren vielleicht sogar schon etwas weit in seiner Entwicklung, aber bei seiner besonderen Abstammung habe ich das einfach mal ignoriert.**

**Celebithil: Danke für das tolle Lob! Ich habe extra versucht, dann doch mal fertig zu werden mit diesem Kapitel, damit deine Vorahnungen dich nicht umbringen! *g***

**Stoffpferd: Was für ein langes Review! Und soviel Lob! Tausendmal Dankeschön! Schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Ich versuche beim Schreiben von Klein Aragorn wirklich, dem erwachsenen Mann einigermaßen gerecht zu werden, das macht sehr viel Spaß und ein Einfall jagt dann ganz schnell den Nächsten! Was deine Reviews angeht: Die sind keinesfalls berüchtigt, vielmehr unheimlich beliebt! Und dann schreibst du ja auch wirklich gut! Daher bin ich sehr stolz, Reviews von dir zu bekommen!**

**Special K: Heißen so nicht irgendwelche Frühstücksflocken von Kellogs? *g* Danke für dein Review. Dein Kommentar zu meinen langen Sätzen hat mich sehr zum Nachdenken gebracht. Nach einer Weile des Grübelns und Diskutierens mit meinem Freund und einem ähnlichen Kommentar zu einer anderen Sache von mir, bin ich zu folgendem Schluss gekommen: Für den Autor ist wahrscheinlich „Weniger ist mehr" eine gute Leitregel, für den Leser ist es dagegen oft ein guter Anspruch, auch lange Sätze zu verstehen. Als Mittelweg habe ich bei diesem aktuellen Kapitel alle meine Sätze sorgfältig noch mal betrachtet und notfalls auch abgeändert. Grundsätzlich will ich sowieso versuchen, weniger komplizierte Strukturen zu bauen. Trotzdem glaube ich, dass ein gewisser Sprachstil einen gewissen Anspruch braucht, und diese Geschichte soll ein bisschen altertümlich klingen, das ist gewollt. Ich versuche, die Geschichte sehr bildlich zu machen, und ich will die Sätze nicht zu einfach halten. Zusätzlich sollen, besonders in diesem Kapitel, wirre Gedanken und Stimmungen festgehalten werden, und Eindrücke sind oft kompliziert und wenig sortiert. Daher ist für diese Geschichte ein „schwieriger" Sprachstil Absicht. **

**Laureliel: Hallo Elrond Fan! Danke für dein Review! Brauchst gar nicht betteln, Elrond wird vorkommen, das ist so geplant. Allerdings erst im letzten Kapitel, da die Hauptperson Gilraen bleibt. Dafür wird ihm wohl das Ende der Geschichte zustehen.**

**Salara: Ich hab mich sehr gefreut, dass dich die Geschichte so begeistert! Danke! Hoffentlich hat dir als Elben Fan Elladans Auftritt gefallen. Ein bisschen was werden wir von Elben wohl noch hören, denke ich. Auf jeden Fall im letzten Kapitel!**

**ManuKu: Vielen lieben Dank für dieses tolle Review! Ich habe mich tierisch gefreut! Und gleich danach bin ich knallrot geworden. Am Telefon wird jetzt schon erwähnt, dass ich was Neues gemacht habe? Ich fühle mich wirklich sehr geehrt! Und soviel Lob auch noch, das haut die stärkste Autorin um. *g* Ja, die Geschichte ist tatsächlich sehr emotional geworden. Sie war zwar auf „düster" angelegt, aber es ist beim Schreiben dann doch noch trauriger geworden, als ich selbst gedacht hatte. Und, musstest du weinen beim aktuellen Kapitel? Ich bin übrigens noch nicht selber Mutter, aber Patentante von Zwillingen (siehe Kommentar zu Shelley). Wir sehen uns ja dann beim letzten Kapitel eurer Story (und bestimmt auch beim Ersten der neuen Geschichte), ich freue mich schon! **


	5. Kapitel 4

**Disclaimer****: Ich verdiene keinen müden Euro hiermit. Und Tolkiens Figuren leihe ich mir nur mal aus.**

**Summary****: Ein Tag verändert für immer das Leben der jungen Gilraen, und bald muss auch der Elbenherr Elrond erkennen, was diese Veränderung für ihn bedeutet.**

**A/N: Sorry, dass dieses Update sich etwas hingezogen hat, und auch, dass das Kapitel nicht ganz so lang ist wie sonst. Ich hatte es anders beabsichtigt, aber ich musste erstmal ein Referat über Metaphysik in Schillers Lyrik ausarbeiten, das ging leider vor. Daher ist „Klein Agon" doch noch nicht in diesem Kapitel, sondern erst im Nächsten. Das ist allerdings versprochen!**

Danke für alle Reviews! Jedes Einzelne hat mich zum fröhlichen Hüpfen veranlasst! Fragt meinen Freund, der hat es kopfschüttelnd mit angesehen. Kommentare wie immer am Kapitelende.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

**Veränderungen**

**Kapitel 4**

Als Gilraen die Tür hinter sich schloss, fühlte sie sich so müde wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Leer, hohl, dünn, wie ein schmaler Federstrich auf dickem Papier. Ihr war, als müsste sie unsichtbar sein für alle Augen dieser Welt. 

Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte unter der Anspannung, die sie verspürte, und sie wusste, dass nichts ihr würde Erleichterung verschaffen können. Kein Bad, kein Wein, kein Schlaf würden es ihr möglich machen, ihrem Geist zu entfliehen, dem Schmerz, der tief in ihr brannte. Sich selbst kann man nicht entkommen, und diese Erkenntnis traf Gilraen wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Seitdem sie an diesem schicksalhaften Tag aufgewacht war, hatte ihr Körper funktioniert, hatte Stärke gezeigt und nicht aufgegeben. Jetzt wusste sie nicht wohin mit der Anspannung, wusste nicht, wie sie der Erschöpfung, die irgendwo in ihr wartete, nachgeben konnte. Noch niemals zuvor war sie so unschlüssig und hilflos gewesen. 

Sie blieb an der Tür stehen, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen das Holz. Wasser perlte von ihren Schultern und tropfte aus ihrem Kleid, und sie merkte nicht einmal, dass sie völlig durchnässt war. Es zählte nicht, es hatte schon nicht gezählt, als sie dort draußen gestanden hatte, an der Bahre, als die Zeit zu schnell vorangeschritten war, um wirklich zu verstehen, zu begreifen, Abschied zu nehmen…

Von heute an würde nichts mehr so sein wie zuvor. Der Sturm war gekommen und hatte sie mitgerissen. Sie ließ sich treiben. Wind bietet keinen Halt.

„Herrin?" erklang eine fragende Stimme voller Unsicherheit.

Gilraen öffnete die Augen wieder, die Lider waren ihr schwer, ihr Nacken steif, doch sie schaffte es, aufzusehen. Javena stand dort neben dem Vorhang. Sie stand ganz einfach nur da. 

„Mein Sohn?" fragte Gilraen, ihre Stimme dünn. 

„Er ist nicht aufgewacht. Er war wohl sehr erschöpft." Gilraen nickte nur.

„Herrin, ihr solltet euch umkleiden, ihr seid ganz nass und friert." merkte Javena besorgt an. Gilraen hob in einer geistesabwesenden Geste ihre Hand, nass und blau vor Kälte, vor ihre Augen, betrachtete sie teilnahmslos, als sähe sie sie zum ersten Mal, und ließ sie ebenso unbeteiligt wieder sinken. Sie sah in die Flammen im Kamin am anderen Ende des Raumes. Sie tanzten zu schnell, um ihnen zu folgen. Seltsamerweise fand Gilraen das Verfolgen des schnellen Flackerns beruhigend. Es war eine Aufgabe, die einem das Denken versagte. 

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, doch dann platzte Javena heraus: „Stimmt es, was die Leute sagen? Ist es wirklich wahr?"

Gilraen blickte zu ihr, und sie sah einsam aus, das Gesicht starr in ihrer Trauer, wie eine Blüte, die vom Frost überrascht worden war. 

Von Scham über ihre Taktlosigkeit erfüllt schritt hastig Javena auf Gilraen zu: „Herrin, das tut mir alles so leid, so unendlich leid, ich…" Doch Gilraen unterbrach sie, indem sie aus ihrer Starre fiel und eine Hand auf die Wange des Mädchens legte. Ein mildes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. „Später, Javena. Später." Das Mädchen verstummte. 

„Ich danke dir sehr, dass du auf Aragorn aufgepasst hast. Geh nun zur Ruhe, mein Kind. Schlaf dich aus." Sie blickten einander einen Moment lang tief in die Augen, dann nickte Javena. Sie griff ihre Sachen und schlüpfte leise zur Tür hinaus. 

Eine Weile verharrte Gilraen, wo sie war. Ihr Lächeln war wieder fort. Sie hörte ihr Herz schlagen, spürte die Sekunden verstreichen. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren.

Schließlich drehte sie sich um und ging zur Wand, wo eine silberne, glatt polierte Metallscheibe hing. Davor blieb sie stehen und strich zögerlich die regenschwere Kapuze zurück. Das Spiegelbild, das sie erwartete, erkannte Gilraen kaum. Es war eindeutig ein Abbild von ihr, doch seltsam fremd. Es waren ihre Züge, und doch auch wieder nicht. Einzelne nasse Haarsträhnen fielen schwer um ein Gesicht, das blass war, unnahbar, die Lippen zusammengepresst, bläulich gefärbt. Und Augen, die inhaltsleer  zurückstarrten. Es war kein Funkeln mehr darin. Das Feuer in ihnen war erloschen und nie mehr würde es erstrahlen wie zuvor. 

Gilraen ließ die seltsame Frau im Spiegel nicht aus den Augen, als sie mit langsamen Bewegungen ihren Mantel von den Schultern streifte. Er fiel auf den Boden zu ihren Füßen. Mit unsicheren und kalten Händen nahm sie das Tuch von ihren Schultern und löste dann die Schnüre ihres Oberkleides, und der schwere Stoff folgte rauschend dem Mantel, so dass Gilraen bloß in ihrem weißen Leinenkleid da stand. Als nächstes löste sie ihre wirren Flechten, und die Frau im Spiegel tat es ihr gleich, bis die dunklen Strähnen alle auf Schultern und Rücken fielen. Abwesend fuhren ihre Finger durch das feuchte Haar, immer und immer wieder, während ihre Augen auf das metallene Bild vor ihr starrten. 

‚Bist du es?' fragten sie. ‚Kannst du es sein?'

Das Spiegelbild nickte. ‚Was hat dich so verändert?' schien es zu fragen.

‚Ein Sturm. Ein Traum.'

‚Nur ein Traum?' fragte die unsichtbare Stimme. ‚Wirklich nur ein Traum?' Die Frau im Spiegel blickte scharf.

Etwas zog sich in Gilraen zusammen, ihre Kehle war wie eingeschnürt.

‚Nein. Nein, nicht nur ein Traum!' Sie ließ die Haare los und ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. ‚Nein! Kein Traum!'

Die Stimme, die reagierte, war sanft und weich. 

‚Erzähl mir, was du gesehen hast!'

Und alles verschwand und vor Gilraens geistigem Auge sah sie sich selbst, wie sie sich einer Gruppe Reiter näherte, die am Eingang der Siedlung stand. Es war dunkel, niemand sprach, und Regen und Flammenlicht war um sie herum. Sie sah Elben, einer davon nahezu Elladans Ebenbild, und sie sah Männer der Waldläufer, die sie kannte. Von manchem von ihnen kannte sie die Familien und wusste, dass diese ein Dankesgebet an die Valar schickten, weil ihre Männer und Väter abermals gesund heimgekehrt waren. 

Regen und Wind rauschten. Die Reiter traten zur Seite, als sie näher kam, nasse Mäntel und verdreckte Rüstungen wichen respektvoll zurück, und Gilraen sah hölzerne Streben, zusammen geschlungene Lederbänder und Mäntel, und auf dieser provisorischen Bahre lag etwas, in der Dunkelheit verborgen. Doch als sie sich weiter näherte und der Weg vor ihr sich weitete durch die weichenden Männer, da waren es Beine, die in Schuhen endeten, die sie kannte, und ein Körper, eingehüllt in nun dreckige und vor Wasser triefende Stoffe, die sie selbst gefertigt und genäht hatte. Hände, die leblos auf der Brust gefaltet waren um ein glänzendes, schmuckloses Schwert herum, und dann schließlich ein Gesicht, umgeben von schwarzem Haar. Bandagen waren um die Augen geschlungen, rot gefärbter Stoff, und Blut und Schmutz waren auf den Wangen und den Lippen, die Gilraen einst geküsst hatte. Da lag er vor ihr, der Mann, dem sie die Treue geschworen hatte, den sie liebte und mit dem sie Freundschaft und Leidenschaft geteilt hatte, der Mann, der ihr einen Sohn gegeben hatte, nachdem er sie in Liebe in die Arme geschlossen hatte. Gilraen streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, und ihre Finger zitterten, als sie nassen Stoff berührte, kalten Stahl und dann leblose Hände, eisig und steif. Ihre Augen brannten bei diesem Anblick, doch die Feuchtigkeit auf ihren Wangen war nur Regenwasser, als sie sich über ein blindes Gesicht beugte, ihre Wärme mit seiner Kälte vermischte und sich einen letzten Kuss von seinen starren Lippen stahl…

Die Frau im Spiegel lächelte. 

‚Nimm den Schmerz an. Befreie dich.'

Ein Augenblinzeln, und Gilraen drehte sich abrupt weg von der Wand. Die bleiche Frau verschwand aus dem Spiegel. 

Und endlich kamen die Tränen, als die Trauer Gilraen mit all ihrer Macht übermannte. Gilraens blind suchende Hände fanden unsicher tastend nur die hölzerne Wand, und sie glitt an ihr hinunter und sackte am Boden in sich zusammen, die Hände vor das Gesicht gepresst. Ersticktes Schluchzen schüttelte sie, ihr stiller Jammer löste sich, und in Krämpfen kam all der Kummer und Schmerz heraus, der sich in ihr angestaut hatte, und sie weinte um alles, was nun verloren war, bis sie glaubte, keine Tränen mehr zu haben. 

Zeit hatte keine Bedeutung mehr, nichts schien mehr Bedeutung zu haben, außer dem seltsamen Gefühl in ihrem Inneren. Ein Gefühl, zerstörerisch wie ein heißes Schwert, das einem unaufhörlich ins Fleisch schneidet. Die Tränen halfen und schwemmten den Schmerz hinaus wie ein lauter Schrei das Leiden eines verwundeten Kriegers. 

Wird fortgesetzt…

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Ein Review? Zum Dank gibt's auch 'nen virtuellen Keks! Naaa?

**Kommentare zu den Reviews:**

**amlugwen****: Danke für die Reviews und das Lob! Woher Gilraen weiß, dass sie Elladan vor sich hat? Weil ich die Meinung vertrete, dass Elladan und Elrohir zweieiige Zwillinge sind, und sich zwar sehr ähneln (wie Tolkien schreibt), aber nicht identisch sind. In meiner Geschichte gehe ich davon aus, dass Gilraen die Beiden oft genug gesehen hat, um sie korrekt zu erkennen.**

**Black Pearl: Danke für die nächtlichen Grüße! Während ich hier schreibe, tickt auch schon die Uhr und beschwört mich, das Bett aufzusuchen, aber ich habe gerade gar keine Lust. Dein Lob zu meiner Erzähltechnik hat mich unheimlich gefreut! Zudem versuche ich auch, wie du erwähnt hast, Tolkiens Stil einigermaßen gerecht zu werden, so dass die Geschichte in eine seiner Lücken passen könnte. Daher ist die Aussage, dass mir das tatsächlich gelingen könnte, das schönste Lob für mich!**

**Alex: Was für ein langes Review! Danke! Und soviel Lob, ich komme kaum dazu, auf jeden einzelnen Punkt zu antworten, daher kann ich mich nur dankend verbeugen! Zuviel Legolas und zu moderne Sprache in Tolkien Fanfiction, das sind zwei Punkte, die mich auch öfters mal stören. Legolas und Mary Sue ist für mich eh kein Thema, mir macht es mehr Spaß, im festgesteckten Rahmen alle Möglichkeiten auszunutzen. Ja, Agon wird noch auftauchen, aus Zeitgründen aber erst wieder im nächsten Kapitel, nicht in Diesem, wie ich es erst vor hatte. Was das „glorreich" angeht, so fand ich es ganz passend, weil Elladan damit ja den ersten Zug meint, wo die Orks geschlagen wurden, im Gegensatz zu dem Hinterhalt auf dem Rückweg, der dann soviel Verderben brachte. Ich dachte, es bringt den Gegensatz ganz gut rüber. Ist es zu modern, oder fandest du es speziell für einen Elben unpassend?**

**ManuKu: *Taschentuch reich* Ich bin ganz gerührt, dass ich es geschafft habe, jemand anders zu rühren - das bedeutet mir viel! Zum Glück musste ich in DIESER Form noch keinen geliebten Menschen verlieren, daher können die Emotionen in dieser Geschichte auch nur Annäherungen sein. Was die Uni angeht, so hielt sie mich leider konkret beim aktuellen Kapitel vom Schreiben ab, aber jetzt ist erstmal ein Monat Zeit bis zum nächsten Referat! Auf jeden Fall vielen lieben Dank für dein Review!**

**Laureliel****: Danke für dein Review und dein Lob! Das Thema ergab sich einfach so beim Lesen der Anhänge, und ich bin froh, dass ich damit eine noch relativ leere Fanfiction Ecke gefunden habe!**

**Salara: Keine Sorge um Verspätungen bei Reviews, ich bin mit dem Posten des neuen Kapitels viel später, als ich sein dürfte. Danke für dein Lob! Schön, dass dir die Darstellung von Elladan gefallen hat! Elrond taucht leider erst im letzten Kapitel auf, aber ich werde mir größte Mühe mit ihm geben, versprochen!**


	6. Kapitel 5

**Disclaimer****: Hiermit mache ich wirklich keinerlei Kohle. Geistiger Eigentümer der Figuren und Orte ist Mr. Tolkien. **

**Summary****: Ein Tag verändert für immer das Leben der jungen Gilraen, und bald muss auch der Elbenherr Elrond erkennen, was diese Veränderung für ihn bedeutet.**

**A/N: Tja, irgendwie hat mich die Muse nicht gerade übermäßig geküsst in den letzten Wochen, sonst wäre ich schneller fertig geworden mit diesem Kapitel. Aber jetzt ist es geschafft! Kapitel 5 ist da, und Gilraen wirft einen Blick auf das, was nun kommen mag. Klein-Agon taucht auch auf, wie versprochen. **

Dieses Mal möchte ich gerne der Geschichte ein paar Zeilen aus dem Lied „Der kleine Junge" von Klaus Hoffmann voranstellen, weil ich sie so passend finde (und das Lied sehr mag). Ich habe lediglich ein Pronomen verändert (von weiblich zu männlich), damit es auf die Geschichte zutrifft.

Danke an alle, die reviewt haben! Ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen, schon 25 Reviews, das habe ich wirklich nicht erwartet! Soviele habe ich noch nie gehabt! Also: 25x Danke! Persönliche Kommentare wieder am Kapitelende!

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Heut´ abend, mein Junge,   
mein Kleiner, mein Kind  
Es regnet um uns,   
mein Junge, mein Kind.  
Du siehst aus so wie er  
Wir bleiben hier allein.

Es regnet auf das Haus  
Ich mach Feuer, mein Kleiner  
Ja, mein Kummer ist aus  
und er lässt uns allein.   
  


**Veränderungen**

**Kapitel 5**

Gilraen wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort an der Wand gekauert hatte. Es hätten Minuten oder auch Stunden gewesen sein können, sie konnte es nicht sagen. Ihre Tränen flossen noch immer, als sie plötzlich eine leichte Berührung an ihrem Bein spürte, und dann schob sich auf einmal eine kleine, warme Hand zwischen ihre Hände und ihre feuchte Wange. Erschrocken blickte Gilraen auf – und sah in graue Augen, die fragend in die Ihren blickten. Ihr erster Gedanke war, aufzuschreien vor Glück, Arathorn war nicht von ihr gegangen! Doch dann erkannte sie mit aufklarendem Blick und Verstand das Gesicht ihres kleinen Sohnes, der in seinem kleinen weißen Schlafhemd und mit bloßen Füßen vor ihr stand. 

‚So unheimlich ähnlich…' flog ihr durch den Kopf bei diesem Anblick, und dann fragte auf einmal eine unsichere, helle Stimme: „Mutter taurig?" 

Gilraen konnte nichts sagen, der Mund blieb ihr offen und ohne Laut, und sie starrte nur in das Gesicht ihres geliebten Kindes. Der Kleine blickte fest zurück, nicht verwirrt oder verängstigt, nur fragend, und all die Liebe und das Mitgefühl eines Kindes lag offen in seinen Augen. „Warum weinen?"

Die Frage ihres Sohnes riss Gilraen nun völlig in die Gegenwart zurück, und sie strich mit den Fingern über ihre Augen und Wangen, um die Tränenspuren zu verwischen. Sie sah das Kindergesicht vor ihr, so unbekümmert noch, so frei, und sie brachte es nicht über sich, ihm jetzt schon vom Tod seines Vaters zu erzählen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte.

„Mutter weh haben?" fragte das Kind jetzt. Und Gilraen nickte. „Ja, das habe ich. Hier drinnen, da schmerzt es mich." sprach sie schließlich und nahm Aragorns kleine Hand und legte sie auf ihr Herz. Das Kind blickte konzentriert und schwieg einen Moment. Dann sagte der Junge mit ernster Miene: „Mutter Tee tinken. Wie wenn Agon weh haben." Gilraen spürte, wie ihr die Augen erneut feucht wurden angesichts seiner Ernsthaftigkeit und rührenden Anteilnahme, und schnell, bevor das Kind die aufsteigenden Tränen sehen konnte, drückte sie es fest an sich. „Ich liebe dich." sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf sein wirres Haar. Dann zog sie den Jungen auf ihren Schoß und hielt ihn einfach nur in ihren Armen und wiegte ihn, wie sie es auch in seinen ersten Tagen auf dieser Welt getan hatte.

Eine Weile saßen sie einfach so dort, Mutter und Sohn, und nichts anderes war wichtig in diesem Moment und keiner sprach. Doch bald fielen dem müden Kind immer wieder die Augen zu, und Gilraen schalt sich ihrer Unachtsamkeit. „Ich glaube, du gehörst wieder ins Bett, mein Sohn." flüsterte sie leise zu dem schläfrigen Jungen, erhob sich und trug ihn hinüber in den zweiten Teil der Hütte, der von ein paar Kerzen erleuchtet war. Dort legte sie Aragorn auf sein aufgeschlagenes Bett und zog liebevoll die Decken und Felle wieder über ihn. Die Augen waren ihm nun fest zugefallen und er war schon wieder so gut wie im Schlaf. Er drehte sich lediglich noch einmal strampelnd auf den Bauch und sein Daumen wanderte in den Mund, dann lag er ganz ruhig. Gilraen, die auf der Bettkante saß, beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn leicht, dann kraulte sie zärtlich sein Haar, während sie ihn einfach nur ansah. 

‚So jung noch, so klein, und vaterlos jetzt.' dachte sie plötzlich. ‚Werde ich es schaffen, dir den Vater zu ersetzen, mein Kind? Bald wirst du nicht mehr mein kleiner Sohn sein, du wirst wachsen und lernen, und irgendwann wirst du Dinge wissen wollen, die ich dir nicht zeigen kann. Du wirst eigene Wege gehen wollen, auf denen ich dir nicht werde folgen können. Wer wird dich lehren, Aragorn, wenn ich es nicht vermag?' 

Gilraens Blick wanderte durch den Raum und fiel auf das große Holzbett an der anderen Wand, auf dem eines von Arathorns Leinenhemden lag, seit dem Tag seiner Abreise. Manchmal, wenn sie nachts wach gelegen hatte, dann hatte sie ihre Hände in dem Stoff vergraben und seinen Duft eingeatmet, Arathorns ganz eigenen Duft nach Tannenholz und frischem Moos, und es hatte sie beruhigt und ihr beim Einschlafen geholfen, fast so wie die Lavendelkissen, die ihre Mutter ihr immer ins Bett gelegt hatte, als Gilraen noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war. Am Morgen hatte Gilraen das Hemd dann immer wieder ordentlich auf das Bett drapiert, so wie es am Abend zuvor gelegen hatte, damit Arathorn am Tag seiner Rückkehr alles so vorfinden würde wie bei seiner Abreise. Nur einmal hatte Aragorn sich schelmisch das Hemd geschnappt und übergezogen, und Gilraen hatte ihn darin spielerisch durch das Zimmer jagen müssen und ihn dabei lachend geneckt, er sähe aus wie ein Geist aus den Hügelgräberhöhen.

Gilraen starrte eine Weile auf das Hemd, und die Erkenntnis, dass sie es niemals wieder am Leibe ihres Mannes würde sehen können, dass er niemals wieder damit vor ihr stehen und sie in seine Arme schließen würde, und dass der Duft verblassen würde, bis er nichts mehr war als eine bloße Erinnerung, traf sie mit unvorstellbarer Gewalt und brachte neue Tränen in ihre wunden Augen. Sie stützte den müden Kopf in die Hände und weinte, lautlos jetzt. Die quälende Anspannung war nun aus ihrem Körper entschwunden und hatte Platz gemacht für den schwelenden, diffusen Schmerz, der lange, vielleicht für immer in ihr herrschen würde.

‚Und ich? Was wird mit mir? Wie geht es weiter? Habe ich die Kraft, weiterzumachen? Was ist denn nun noch wichtig?' diktierte ihr dieser Schmerz die Gedanken, und fast hätte sie sich der Trauer und Verzweiflung blind hingeben wollen. 

Doch plötzlich war es ihr, als erklänge eine fremde Stimme in ihrem Kopf, hell und vertraut, es war die Stimme Elladans des Elben, und die Worte, die er zuvor zu ihr gesprochen hatte.

‚Ich gehe, mein Freund' sagte er dann zu mir und dann riss er sich mit der Hand den Silberstern vom Mantel, drückte ihn mir in die Hand und beschwor mich, ihn euch zu bringen. ‚Für Aragorn.' sagte er, und das war das Letzte, was er sprach.'

Und dann hörte Gilraen die vertrauten Laute ihrer Kindheit, und die weiche Stimme sagte:

‚Die Liebe ist wunderbar, doch sie macht leicht verletzlich und fügt manchmal Wunden zu, die langsam heilen. Und doch fürchtest du dich nicht vor ihr, denn du weißt, dass deine Seele stark ist.'

Und es erklang eine weitere Stimme neben den anderen, alt, doch gütig und voller Weisheit:

‚Solange ihr immer wisst, was das Wichtigste ist, was es zu bewahren gibt, solange kann euch kein Wind von diesem Weg abbringen.'

Die wispernden Stimmen in ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich. 

‚Gilraen, brennil Dúnedain.'

‚Für Aragorn!'

‚Du weißt, dass deine Seele stark ist!'

‚Fürchte dich nicht!'

‚Für Aragorn!'

„Fürchte nicht die Veränderung!"

‚Das Wichtigste, was es zu bewahren gibt.'

‚Hoffnung für unser Volk.'

‚Für Aragorn!'

Mit einem Ruck riss Gilraen den Kopf hoch und öffnete die Augen, den Halbschlaf abschüttelnd, in den sie ein weiteres Mal in dieser schier endlosen Nacht gefallen war. Ihr Atem ging schwer, und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich gefangen hatte. Dann fiel ihr Blick wieder auf das sanft schlummernde Kind, und sie legte ihre Hand sanft auf den Rücken des Jungen, und sie spürte, wie er ruhig atmete und wie sein Herz gleichmäßig schlug, und er wachte nicht auf unter ihrer sicheren und leichten Berührung.

„Für Aragorn." flüsterte Gilraen bei sich mit fester Stimme, sich nun klar und deutlich Arathorns letzter Worte erinnernd. 

‚Ich weiß, wie sehr du ihn geliebt hast. Für ihn hättest du alles gewagt. Für seine sichere Zukunft hast du immer gekämpft. Nun ist es an mir, für ihn zu kämpfen. Egal, wie groß mein Schmerz sein mag, ich habe eine Aufgabe. Ich werde für unser Kind da sein, Arathorn, ich werde ihn so gut weisen, wie ich es vermag. Ich werde ihn beschützen.' 

Und plötzlich kamen ihr wieder Elladans Worte in den Sinn, die er an sie gerichtet hatte, als er sie zurück zur Hütte begleitet hatte. Gilraen war stumm geblieben auf diesem Marsch und ihre Ohren waren fast so taub gewesen wie ihr Herz. 

„Gilraen," hatte er gesagt, „ich weiß, dass euer Herz schwer ist und euch Gedanken an das, was voraus liegt, befremdlich sein müssen, doch hört mich an, denn ich bin in Sorge um euer Wohlergehen und das eures Kindes. Diese unvermuteten Überfälle, unsichere Straßen und Wege, die steigende Zahl von Orkbanden, die selbstsicher in einst sichere Gefilde drängen und Unheil bringen, all das sind Zeichen einer unsicheren Zukunft. Die Schatten werden länger, Herrin. Ich spüre es, mein Vater spürt es, jeden Tag werden die Träume schwerer und die Anzeichen klarer. Gefährliche Zeiten brechen an, dunkle Zeiten. Die Siedlungen der Menschen zerfallen, alles zergliedert sich, und ohne Führung wird es noch schlimmer werden. Die Ungewissheit zerstört die Einigkeit. Den Männern der Dúnedain wird es schwerer und schwerer werden, für Ruhe und Sicherheit zu sorgen, und sie werden weiter wandern müssen und länger. Ich fürchte um eure Sicherheit, Herrin. Ihr werdet nicht mehr den Schutz haben, auf den ihr euch jetzt noch verlassen könnt. Gefahr ist im Anzug, der Wind trägt die Vorboten mit sich." 

Elladans Worte waren ruhig und eindringlich gewesen. Doch letztlich an der Tür zur Hütte angelangt, hatte Gilraen noch immer kein Wort gesprochen gehabt. Sie hatte lediglich flehend zu Elladan geblickt, denn alles, was sie jetzt wollte, war Ruhe und Einsamkeit. Seine Worte hatte sie verstanden, doch sie hatte sie nicht mit ihrem Herzen gehört. Das war zu weit fort gewesen in diesem Moment. Schließlich hatte Elladan noch ein paar Worte hinzugefügt: „Ihr könntet nach Bruchtal kommen, Ihr und das Kind. Ihr wärt dort sicher, unter dem Schutz der Elben. Euer Sohn könnte dort sicher und unerkannt aufwachsen. Sein Name ist groß. Sein Erbe ist groß. Ohne Schutz könnte das Wissen über seine Herkunft sein Verhängnis werden. Das Übel wächst, und in diesen unruhigen Zeiten sind gut bewahrte Geheimnisse die einzige Versicherung, die es geben kann." Gilraen aber hatte ihn lediglich angesehen und schwach gesagt, dass sie darüber nachdenken würde. Der Elb hatte noch einen Moment gezögert, doch dann hatte er sie verständnisvoll angesehen und sich leicht vor ihr verbeugt, bevor er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zurückgezogen hatte. 

Jetzt hatte Gilraen Zeit, sich an seine Worte zu erinnern. Bruchtal. Vielleicht war das die Lösung. Ein Ort, an dem Aragorn in Sicherheit war, an dem sie in Ruhe für ihn sorgen könnte, ohne Angst. Schon einige der Heerführer der Dúnedain waren in ihrer Kindheit oder in Notzeiten in Bruchtal gewesen, selbst Arathorn hatte ein paar Jahre dort verbracht. Gilraen hatte diesen Ort bislang nie mit eigenen Augen erblickt. Arathorn hatte ihr manches Mal davon erzählt, soweit seine Erinnerungen reichten, denn er war noch sehr jung gewesen, als er wieder zu seiner Familie zurückkehrte. Der Ort, den er beschrieben hatte, war Gilraen immer wie ein Gebilde eines wunderbaren Traumes vorgekommen. Ein Hort der Ruhe und Besinnung, eine Zuflucht für alle, die unter der freien Sonne Ardas keine sichere Stätte fanden. 

Gilraen kannte zudem Elladan und Elrohir, die Söhne des Herrn Elrond, und einige andere Elben, da sie oftmals vor gemeinsamen Fahrten mit den Dúnedain Einzug in den Siedlungen gehalten hatten, und sie bewunderte diese ob ihrer Anmut, ihrem hohen Geist und ihrer inneren Ruhe. Dieses Elbenheim musste fürwahr ein wunderbarer Ort sein, wenn es von solchen Wesen bewohnt wurde. 

Bruchtal. Dorthin würden sie gehen. Tief in ihrem Herzen wusste Gilraen, dass dies der richtige Weg war. Es tat ihr weh, die Siedlung verlassen zu müssen, es war ihr Zuhause und es gab hier Menschen, die sie brauchten und viele Erinnerungen, die sie wertschätzte. Doch es gab hier keine Liebe mehr, die sie hielt. Es gab nur noch die Sorge um ihr Kind. Für Aragorn würde sie gehen. Für die Zukunft der Dúnedain.

Gilraens Blick fand aus der gedankenverlorenen Ferne zurück zu ihrem Kind. Der Junge schlief ruhig, der matter werdende Schein der fast nieder gebrannten Kerzen im Raum erhellte leicht sein kleines Kindergesicht. Gilraen lächelte liebevoll, als sie ihn ansah. Dann beugte sie sich etwas zu ihm hinunter und sagte leise: „Wir gehen nach Bruchtal, mein Sohn."

Wird fortgesetzt…

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Ein klitzekleines Review vielleicht? Der kleine Knopf da unten links sieht doch so verlockend aus…

**So, nun zu den Kommentaren! Zuerst einmal: Vielen Dank und Kekse für alle: OOOOOOO (sogar **Laureliel** bekommt noch einen, obwohl sie ihren eigentlich ja schon sofort weggeknabbert hatte…  :-) )**

**Shelley: Schön, dass dir die Story gefällt, weil sie, wie du sagtest, ein nicht so häufiges Thema behandelt. Danke für dein Lob! Ich bemühe mich, all diesen positiven Anmerkungen auch weiterhin treu zu bleiben!**

**Laureliel: So schnell war ich diesmal leider nicht im Weiterschreiben. Ich hoffe, das macht nichts! Und dein Tag war wirklich gelaufen nach dem Lesen? DAS wollte ich nun wirklich nicht! Hoffentlich hat dich der Keks wieder etwas aufgemuntert!**

**Black Pearl: Ja, da hast du sehr recht: Die Romanzen Geschichten nehmen etwas Überhand, ich bin auch immer froh, mal was Anderes lesen zu können, besonders etwas, was mal ohne Legolas und/oder Mary Sue auskommt. Es freut mich auf jeden Fall sehr, dass du meine Geschichte magst! Danke für dein Lob! In den nächsten Kapiteln werden dann wohl auch die von dir erwarteten Szenen auftauchen. **

**Alistanniel: Oh je, ich bringe ja hier irgendwie alle zum Weinen, ist ja furchtbar! (*Taschentücher verteil*) Diesmal war es hoffentlich nicht so traurig! Und Klein-Agon war ja nun auch wieder von der Partie, der lockert immer die Stimmung. Meine jedenfalls…**

**ManuKu****: Jepp, du kannst dir oben aus der Reihe einen Keks wegnehmen, als Dankeschön für das liebe Review! Was Estel angeht, so hat er ja in diesem Kapitel noch nicht erfahren, was los ist, das spare ich noch etwas auf, hehe. Also: Taschentuch bereithalten für die Zukunft (Ich heule selber gern mal los bei traurigen Büchern oder Filmen. Bin da irgendwie nah am Wasser gebaut)! Allerdings glaube ich irgendwie nicht, dass ein Zweijähriger das wirklich verstehen wird, was ihm da gesagt wird. Naja, an der Szene muss ich noch arbeiten. Insgesamt plane ich noch circa drei Kapitel und einen Epilog, mal sehen, wie sich das dann beim Schreiben anlässt. Vielleicht wird es auch noch etwas mehr, dafür die Kapitel aber ein klein bisschen kürzer. **

**Salara: Nein, du warst nicht die Letzte, die zu diesem Kapitel reviewt hat, das war das Stoffpferdchen! Aber ob früh oder spät ist mir eh völlig egal, ich freue mich immer! Danke für deine Aufmunterung bezüglich meiner Referate. Ich habe aber jetzt erstmal etwas Luft bis zum Nächsten, Ende Juni muss ich daran erst arbeiten. Da habe ich noch Zeit, an der Geschichte zu arbeiten und die restlichen Kapitel zu liefern, wo dann auch bald Aragorn erfahren wird, was geschehen ist (Siehe dazu den Kommentar zu ManuKu).**

**Stoffpferd: Eine Verbeugung! (*sehr gerührt sei und rot werd*) Ich freue mich ja so, dass dir die Geschichte und mein Schreibstil so gut gefallen! Danke für das umfangreiche Lob! Lass dich nicht von der Schule stressen. Was nervt denn da gerade so? Bei mir war es immer Mathe. Zum Glück habe ich das hinter mir. Übrigens: Dein Update zu „Von Hobbits und Lebertran" war mal wieder spitze! **


	7. Kapitel 6

**Disclaimer****: Hiermit mache ich überhaupt kein Geld. Geistiger Eigentümer der Figuren und Orte ist und bleibt Mr. Tolkien. Meine Figuren gehören aber mir!**

**Summary****: Ein Tag verändert für immer das Leben der jungen Gilraen, und bald muss auch der Elbenherr Elrond erkennen, was diese Veränderung für ihn bedeutet.**

**A/N: Hmm, was sagt man denn bloß, wenn man nach über einem halben Jahr endlich mal wieder ein Update für eine Geschichte bringt, welche man eigentlich schon so gut wie fertig haben wollte? Ich versuch es einfach mal mit: Tut mir echt leid und ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir diese Verspätung! Ich habe wirklich nicht vorgehabt, so lange Zeit verstreichen zu lassen, zumal ich es selber gut genug kenne, auf Fortsetzungen von Geschichten zu warten und es kommt nicht und kommt nicht… das frustet natürlich. Zudem bin ich selber nun eigentlich nicht so eine Streberleiche, als dass die Uni mich nun absolut immer 100% in Anspruch genommen hätte. Aber dieser heiße Sommer, zwei offene Hausarbeiten im Nacken, Planungen für den Abschluss, Schreibblockaden… es ging einfach nicht. **

Zufrieden war ich mit dem Zustand allerdings keineswegs. Vor allem, weil tatsächlich Leute an meiner Fanfiction Interesse zu haben schienen und ich eigentlich niemanden enttäuschen wollte ob dieser Ehre. Aber ich wollte eigentlich auch nicht, dass mir Fanfiction, die ich zum Spaß schreibe, zu einem Druck wird, und deshalb wollte ich auch nicht mit fünf Minuten Zeit zwischendurch ein paar Worte erzwingen. Schließlich habe ich aber endlich Zeit gehabt, weiter zu schreiben, und es gelang schließlich auch. Somit hier also endlich das Update. 

Ich danke hiermit sehr für die aufmunternden und verständnisvollen Worten, die ich von so manchem Leser erhalten habe! Auch eure Freude an dieser Geschichte hat mich berührt und mir klargemacht, dass ich nicht ewig warten kann. Ich weiß natürlich nicht, ob nach dieser langen Wartezeit überhaupt noch jemand diese Geschichte liest, ich hoffe es aber und wäre sehr glücklich darüber. **Danke für eure Geduld!**

Reviews sind nach wie vor sehr willkommen! ;-) Die Antworten auf eure Reviews stehen wieder unter dem Text, ist zwar 'ne Weile her, aber ich wollte trotzdem darauf Bezug nehmen. 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

**Veränderungen**

**Kapitel 6**

Als Gilraen erwachte, war es noch fast dunkel in der kleinen Hütte. Ein mattes und diffuses Grau im Zimmer zeigte an, dass draußen das erste Licht des Tages erstrahlte, welches aber durch die wenigen Ritzen und Fugen kaum in die Hütte gelangte. Das wenige Licht wirkte kalt und trist, und Gilraen empfand es in der ersten Verwirrung, die der Schlaf zurücklässt, kurz nachdem man die Augen aufgeschlagen hat, als seltsam passend zu dem, was sie in ihrem Innersten wahrnahm. Leere. Kälte. Einsamkeit.

Als sich der Nebel des Schlafs in ihrem Kopf zu lichten anfing, versuchte sie, der Verwirrung in sich Herr zu werden und begann, sich deutlicher zu erinnern an das, was erst kurz zuvor geschehen war, denn sie war sich sicher, nicht all zu lange geschlafen zu haben. Sie lag auf dem hölzernen, mit Stroh, Fell und Linnen bezogenen Bett, welches sie in den letzten zwei Jahren mit ihrem Mann geteilt hatte, sein Hemd nunmehr ein wirres Knäuel in ihren Händen. 

Von Erschöpfung übermannt war Gilraen zuvor auf dem Bett zusammengesunken, und irgendwann war sie endlich in einen leichten Schlaf gefallen, der wenigstens für kurze Zeit Vergessen gebracht hatte. Doch jetzt, mit dem ersten Augenschlag, war die Realität zurück, und das wie mit einem einzigen harten und unbarmherzigen Schlag. Die Ruhe im Raum, das blasse und kühle Licht und die bekannte Umgebung ließen die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht zuerst fast wie einen Traum erscheinen, so unwirklich erschien Alles, so entrückt und unglaublich. Doch Gilraen wusste nur zu gut, dass es kein Traum gewesen war, so unfassbar die Geschehnisse auch gewesen sein mochten. Es war Gewissheit und kein Traum, und konnte nicht einfach vergessen werden, während man zum Tagesgeschäft überging. Die Erinnerung und der schier unendliche Schmerz kamen wie ein schweres Gewicht auf sie nieder, und Gilraen spürte eine überwältigende Übelkeit in sich, als wäre die Trauer ein harter Stein in ihren Eingeweiden. Sie atmete tief ein, wieder aus und wieder ein, doch die Unruhe breitete sich in ihr aus. Sie legte ihre Hände auf ihren flachen Bauch, hörte jeden ihrer Atemzüge, spürte das langsame Schlagen ihres Herzens, ein unaufhörliches Pochen in ihrem Inneren. Ihr Blut pulsierte und rauschte in ihren Adern. Doch es beruhigte sie nicht. Der schale Geschmack in ihrem Mund blieb. 

Die Kerze im Zimmer war niedergebrannt, und das Feuer im Vorraum war es anscheinend auch, denn es war kalt geworden. Der Wind klang etwas schwächer als am Abend zuvor, doch noch immer rauschte er mit hörbarer Kraft um die Ecken der Hütte und pfiff noch immer durch die Ritzen der Wand. Es war der typische Morgen nach einem Unwetter, wenn man hoffte, dass die letzten Ausläufer möglichst rasch von dannen zogen, damit man vergessen konnte, was der Sturm angerichtet hatte. Und damit man alsbald damit beginnen konnte aufzuräumen, was er zerstört hatte. 

Gilraen fröstelte. Sie hob den Kopf ein wenig, sah an sich hinab und bemerkte, dass sie nur ihr leichtes Unterkleid trug, und sie erinnerte sich, wie sie am vorigen Abend ihre nasse Kleidung ausgezogen hatte, und keine Kälte ihr etwas bedeutet hatte. Doch nun fror sie in dem kühlen Zimmer, und ihre Hände waren eisig und erschienen ihr dünn und zerbrechlich, als sie sie vor ihre Augen hob und einen Moment lang betrachtete, als wären sie unwirklich und gehörten nicht zu ihr. Sie ließ sie wieder sinken und fasste dabei in das zerknitterte Hemd Arathorns, welches sie im Schlaf gehalten hatte. Als ihre Finger es wieder berührten, konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ein unbestimmbares Zittern durch ihren Körper lief, und sie nahm es auf und legte es neben ihren Kopf, während sie mit der anderen Hand die knittrige Leinendecke, auf der sie gelegen hatte, mit unsicherer Hand langsam um sich zog. Noch war Arathorns Geruch in diesem Kleidungsstück, noch war es Seins. Noch würde sie Ihn erahnen können, wenn sie ihr Gesicht in den Falten des Hemdes vergrub. Sie wollte nie mehr weinen, wollte nicht, dass ihre Tränen in den weichen Stoff rannen und versickerten und vielleicht fortwuschen, was ihr noch von ihrem Mann geblieben war. 

Sehr langsam und zäh wurde es etwas heller in der Hütte, doch richtig hell würde es ohnehin ohne zusätzliche Beleuchtung nicht werden in dem fensterlosen Raum. Das Licht blieb immer fahl und stumpf. Eine ganze Weile lang starrte Gilraen nur an die niedrige Holzdecke des Raumes, als sie plötzlich leise Geräusche aus der Wohnstube hörte. Es raschelte, und es waren leichte Schritte zu hören. Gilraen richtete sich auf. Ein kurzer Blick zu Aragorns Bett zeigte ihr, dass das Kind noch schlief. Sie stand langsam und sehr leise von ihrem Lager auf und fröstelte kurz, als ihre nackten Füße den kalten Boden aus unebenem Holz berührten. Vor Aragorns Bett blieb sie einen Moment lang stehen, liebevolle Blicke auf das Kind werfend, welches verschlungen in seiner Felldecke da lag, die kleinen Arme nackt, da die Ärmel seines Nachtgewandes hoch gerutscht waren. 

‚Noch bist du arglos, geliebtes Kind, noch ist dein Dasein ohne Sorgen und Leid. Wie wünschte ich, es könnte so bleiben auf ewig. Noch kenne nur ich deinen Kummer, den Schmerz, der von nun an für immer auf eine Art auf deinem Leben liegen wird, wie es auch enden mag. Du magst den wahren Schmerz vergessen während du älter wirst, doch sein Schatten wird dich für immer begleiten. Wie wünschte ich dies bliebe dir erspart.' dachte Gilraen und ihr Blick strich zärtlich über ihren kleinen Sohn, den sie so sehr liebte. Dann zog sie sacht eine der Decken wieder über die Schultern des Jungen. Aragorn drehte sich etwas herum, murmelte im Schlaf, doch er wachte nicht auf. Dieses Mal war sein Schlaf wahrhaft tief und fest wie selten. „Schlaf noch, mein Kind, ruhe aus. Es liegt viel vor uns." flüsterte Gilraen sanft und fast unhörbar, und wünschte, sie könnte es dem Jungen gleichtun. Schlaf war so viel leichter zu ertragen als es das Wachen von nun an sein würde, das wusste sie. 

Sie griff zu einem leichten, unkomplizierten Kleid, welches auf der Truhe neben ihrem Bett lag, und zog es schnell und fast geräuschlos über. Ihre ledernen Schuhe, die sie vor dem Schlafen nur schnell und abwesend von den Füßen gestreift hatte, waren noch immer feucht und langsam verkrustende Dreckränder begannen sich abzuzeichnen. Gilraen beschloss, barfuß zu bleiben, trotz der Kühle. Sie fuhr ein, zwei Mal mit den Fingern durch ihr wirres Haar und bündelte die Haarflut dann ohne besondere Sorgfalt in ihrem Nacken mit einem Lederband, welches sie von einem nahen, kleinen Tisch nahm. Dann ging sie mit ruhigem Schritt zu dem dicken und wollenen Vorhang, der die beiden Räume der Hütte trennte, blieb vor ihm stehen und zog ihn etwas zur Seite, um vorbei zu schauen. 

Javena kniete vor dem Kamin und war soeben dabei, die letzten glimmenden Holzstücke zum Entfachen eines neuen Feuers zu nutzen. Ihre raschen Bewegungen waren fast lautlos, als mühe sie sich, niemanden zu stören. Gilraen betrachtete das junge Mädchen, das mit dem Rücken zu ihr arbeitete. Sie trug dasselbe Kleid wie am vorherigen Tag, doch zerknittert jetzt und mit Spuren von Regen und dem Gang über aufgeweichte Wege, die der Sturm zurückgelassen hatte. ‚Ganz wie das Meine,' dachte Gilraen. ‚Diese Nacht hat überall Spuren hinterlassen…'

Javena hatte offensichtlich aufgeräumt in der Hütte, nichts lag mehr herum, die nunmehr getrocknete Kleidung war über den Stuhl gelegt worden, das Geschirr war gewaschen. Aragorns Spielzeug hatte sie vom Fußboden genommen und in eine Holzschale im Regal gelegt, die bereits schon manch anderes Mitbringsel von Ausflügen des Kindes enthielt. Gilraen wusste, dass fast nichts dem aufmerksamen Auge ihres Sohnes entging, und so waren schon manches Mal etliche Aststücke, Steine und mitunter auch Kleintiere mit heim gebracht worden. Die Käfer und dergleichen Getier waren allerdings meist sehr schnell wieder herausbeordert worden, egal, wie lieb, vorsichtig oder interessiert Aragorn damit auch gespielt hatte.

Gilraen sah, dass eine kleine Kerze auf dem Tisch stand und flackernd brannte, und auch das Feuer kam nun in Gang. Javena erhob sich und bemühte sich, ihr Kleid und ihre Schürze glatt zu streichen, ohne viel Erfolg. Gilraen musste liebevoll lächeln, als sie das fleißige junge Mädchen sah, welches schon in den frühen Morgenstunden so hart für sie arbeitete. Sie trat etwas mehr hinter dem Vorhang hervor und sagte leise: „Ein kalter Morgen, nicht wahr?"

Javena fuhr herum, ihr Gesicht eine Sekunde lang erschrocken, doch als sie Gilraen sah, wich dieser Ausdruck und machte einer eher betretenen Miene Platz, während sie verlegen herausbrachte: „Herrin! Ihr seid schon auf! Ich habe euch doch nicht geweckt, oder? Gewiss war ich zu laut, verzeiht…" Gilraen wehrte mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln ab und antwortete: „Nein, du hast mich nicht geweckt, mach dir keine Sorgen darum. Ich bin von selbst aufgewacht. Mein Schlaf… war nicht sehr tief." 

Sie sah Javena an, und bemerkte, wie müde das Mädchen aussah. Auch ihre Augen waren gerötet, und ihre Haare ungekämmt. Offensichtlich hatte auch sie nicht viel Schlaf gefunden. Gilraen fragte sich einen Moment lang, wie sie wiederum Javena erscheinen musste, verweint, erschöpft und übernächtigt wie sie war. Für einen Moment fühlte sie sich dem jungen Mädchen, welches ihren Kummer und ihr Leid so offensichtlich verstand, sehr nah und vertraut. Sie wollte nicht, dass Javena sich um ihren Schlaf brachte in ihrer Anteilnahme. Doch Gilraen verstand auch, dass dieser Schmerz und Kummer nicht allein der ihre war. All die Menschen des klägliche Rest ihres Volkes um sie herum empfanden ihn, litten am Tode ihres Anführers und litten mit ihr, seiner Frau.

„Soll ich euch Frühstück bereiten, Herrin?" riss Javenas Stimme Gilraen aus ihren Gedanken. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, hab Dank, doch ich bin nicht sehr hungrig. Vielleicht nur etwas frische Milch für Aragorn. Doch er schläft noch." 

Javena nickte. Einen Moment lang sah es aus, als wollte sie sich zum Gehen wenden, doch sie blieb wo sie war, und es war offensichtlich, dass ihr die Worte fehlten für etwas, was sie unbedingt loswerden wollte. Ihre rechte Hand spielte mit dem Zipfel ihrer Schürze, als sie langsam sagte: „Herrin, ich… ich soll euch sagen, dass… alles bereit ist… für die Zeremonie." Ihre Verlegenheit war deutlich, sie wandte den Blick zu Boden, als fürchtete sie sich, Gilraen diese Nachricht bringen zu müssen, wo doch die Trauer noch so frisch war. Doch Gilraen spürte das Leid des jungen Mädchens, und wer konnte es besser verstehen als sie selbst! Sie ging auf Javena zu und nahm sie bei der Hand. Da blickte Javena auf, sie weinte und die Worte sprudelten erstickt aus ihr heraus: „Es tut mir so leid, Herrin, so leid! Wenn ich mir vorstelle, wie Ihr leiden mögt, dann bricht es mir das Herz…" Sie kam nicht weiter, denn Gilraen drückte sie sanft an sich und strich ihr zärtlich über das Haar. Javena lag schluchzend in ihrem Arm, und für einen Moment lang fiel kein einziges Wort, bis die Tränen des jungen Mädchens allmählich versiegten. Gilraen selbst konnte nicht mehr weinen, ihr war, als hätte sie alle Tränen dieser Welt bereits geweint.

Schließlich hatte sich Javena beruhigt und ihr Atem kam nicht mehr in erstickten Schluchzern. Gilraen fasste sie an den Schultern, schob sie etwas von sich und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Weine nicht mehr, Kind, und sorge dich nicht um mich!" war alles, was sie sagte, und Javena sah ihr fest in die Augen und nickte schließlich. Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf Gilraens Lippen, seltsam fremd und abwesend, und sie ließ Javena los, selbst ein wenig getröstet durch den Trost, den sie jemand anderem hatte geben können. 

„Ich werde mich jetzt vorbereiten. Bitte achte auf Aragorn, wenn er aufwacht. Er muss nicht dabei sein, ich werde später mit ihm sprechen." sagte sie sehr tonlos. Javena nickte abermals und trocknete die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht mit ihrer Schürze. 

„Bitte sei auch so gut," fuhr Gilraen nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille mit ihr selbst schwer fallenden Worten fort, „und suche mir meinen leichten Leinenrucksack aus der Truhe. Ich werde ihn brauchen." Javena versteifte sich plötzlich und öffnete den Mund, sagte aber nichts. Gilraen wandte sich wieder um, ruckartiger, als sie es eigentlich wollte, wohl wissend, was ihre Worte bedeuteten. Ihr war schwer ums Herz, um des Mädchens willen, um sich selbst und um ihres Sohnes willen, doch es gab nichts was sie tun konnte, den Schmerz der Stunde zu mindern. Und hätte sie es gekonnt, sie hätte nicht gewusst, ob ihre Kraft dafür noch gereicht hätte.

Sie ging mit langsamen Schritten wieder zum Vorhang, wie jemand, der nichts mehr fürchtete, weil er das Schlimmste im Leben bereits erlitten hatte. Bevor sie den anliegenden Raum betrat, drehte sie sich aber noch einmal um. Sie sah Javena, deren Blick ihr stumm und mit Vorahnung erfüllt gefolgt war, einen Moment lang schweigend an. Dann sprach sie leise und sanft zu ihr: „Ich danke dir. Danke, dass du immer da warst für mich und meine Familie."

Ihre Stimme war fest, doch ihre Augen waren voller Traurigkeit und Abschied, und Javena verstand.

Wird fortgesetzt…

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Ein Review wird immer gern genommen, trägt unglaublich zu meiner guten Stimmung bei!

Hier nun die Kommentare zu euren Reviews, auch, wenn das etwas spät kommen mag:

**Shelley: Tja, nun habe ich euch doch leider etwas warten lassen. Sorry! Das von dir herbeigesehnte Bruchtal-Kapitel wird voraussichtlich das zehnte Kapitel sein, und dann auch schon das Letzte vor dem Epilog. **

**Laureliel: Tut mir so leid, dass die Wartezeit jetzt doch so lang war, ich hoffe, du hast mich noch nicht ganz aufgegeben! Klein-Agon wird im übernächsten Kapitel auftauchen, wenn Gilraen mit ihm reden muss.**

**Amlugwen: Es werden wohl zehn Kapitel + Epilog werden, das letzte Kapitel wird ganz Bruchtal gehören und Elrond himself.**

**Strumpfhase: Nun, durch Mallaldeon haben wir ja zwischenzeitlich Kontakt gehabt, daher hab ich ja schon erfahren, wie sehr dir diese Geschichte bislang gefiel! Danke dafür, dass ich auf Mallaldeon sein darf! **

**Alistanniel: Was lange währt wird endlich gut, oder so ähnlich. Diese Fortsetzung hat leider noch viel länger gedauert! Leider nicht viel Klein-Agon in dieser Geschichte. Aber Melancholie - denke schon! **

**Stoffpferd: Ja, Klein-Agon spukt mir auch manchmal im Kopf herum, wenn ich über Aragorn/Elessar lese oder Filmbilder sehe. Ich habe auch eine kleine Zeichnung von ihm gemacht, die ich mal zusammen mit dieser Geschichte auf eine eigene Website stellen will. Freut mich, dass dir die Liedzeilen gefallen haben, für das nächste Kapitel habe ich auch wieder was aus dem musikalischen Bereich vorneweg. Was Onki Elrond angeht, siehe den Kommentar zu Amlugwen. **

**ManuKu: Ich bin immer wieder ergriffen, dass ich mittels ein paar Wörtern Leute zum Weinen bringen kann! Das ist wirklich ein umwerfend schönes Gefühl! Die Szene zwischen dir und deiner Tochter fand ich aber auch rührend, und auf genau so was wollte ich mit meinem Kapitel hinaus. Kinder spüren gewisse Dinge einfach! Ist mir mit meinem Patenjungen auch mal so gegangen, ich fühlte mich nicht gut, und er legte mir ganz mitleidig schauend sein Lieblingskuscheltier, welches ihm ja immer hilft bei Kummer, auf mein Knie…**

**Salara: Oh Mann, soviel Lob! Danke! Schön, dass du die Darstellung der Elben bei mir magst! Ich finde es immer so traurig, dass sie in manchen Fanfics pubertierender Mädels so furchtbar profan abgehandelt werden. **

**Dragon-of-the-north: Freut mich, dass du meine Geschichte gefunden hast und auch mochtest! Danke für dein Lob! Vielleicht hast du ja trotz der langen Wartezeit wieder hierher gefunden!**

**Tàri**** Nenhàrma: Kann es ein größeres Lob geben als das, mich bei Tolkiens Schriften selbst aufzunehmen zu wollen? Bin wirklich gerührt, vielen Dank! Freut mich, dass dir die Darstellung Aragorns und die Geschichte selbst gefällt!**


End file.
